Doesn't Remind me of Anything
by Annie Coomes
Summary: Trust is a valuable thing. The Doctor and Rose's relationship is put to the final test. Can they survive this? Can they come out alive? 10th doc set after last ep of 1st season please R & R. COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1: How Time Flies

Okay, this is my first attempt at fan fiction. Please review and tell me what you think (and whether I should stick to my day job). Thanks!

Is set after the last episode of season one – Parting of the Ways.

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who – but if I did…..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Oh How Time Flies**

The familiar sound of the Tardis wailed in the background screeching in Rose's eardrums as she clung onto the safety railing that surrounded the main computer system. Rose's hands clung on tightly, her nails digging into her skin, she could feel the sweat dripping through her fingers as she willed herself not to let go. She glanced up, she shook her head so that her hair would fall out of her eyes and she saw the Doctor. He was holding onto the railing grinning at her, she smiled back an unsteady smile at him still unsure of who this man was. She knew he was the Doctor but was he _her_ Doctor? He had changed right in front of her eyes yet she could not trust that this was not a trick. For all she knew some other form of alien could have vaporised him out of the Tardis and put a complete stranger in front of her – who she just accepted as the Doctor. Well what else could she do, she had no-one else to turn to and no-one else to trust. She had to trust in her heart that the Doctor had not left her because when ever she thought that he had a rush of fear sparked through her veins making her head dizzy. She couldn't give up hope or she would have nothing left.

The Doctor watched Rose and knew that she was still having trouble trusting him, he watched her small human mind go over and over the information still trying to find something she had missed. Whenever he thought of Rose losing trust in him, a terrible feeling consumed his stomach, giving him the urge to vomit. Whenever he saw her frown or worry he wanted to hold her in his arms and promise everything would be alright. He just couldn't stand to see his precious Rose hurting – and what made it all the worse was that he knew it was his fault. He didn't want her to know how he felt so instead he smiled at the look on her face, it was all scrunched up – as it did when she tried to think – the Doctor thought that this expression made her appear quite adorable and he couldn't help but laugh at her. She glanced up at him, pausing for a moment, and then forgetting her thoughts as she slowly joined him in the laughter. He held on to the safety bar with both hands and was slowly trying to walk towards Rose.

_This is how it should be,_ he thought,_ back how we used to be – before I changed – before she lost her faith in me._

Finally the Tardis stopped on the ground with a large final shudder that knocked Rose and the Doctor onto the floor. Each of them rolled onto their sides to face one another – they grinned at each other again before the Doctor jumped up. He put his hand out to Rose.

'Barcelona – here we are!' the Doctor declared. Rose looked tentatively at his hand – the look was only for a split second - but the Doctor saw it. It was in moments like this that he felt so awkward, like he had caused her an untimely amount of pain and was trying to fix it but taking her across the galaxy. It was times like this that the guilt he felt building up inside of him seemed even stronger. She grasped his hand and he yanked her up so she stood by his side. He gazed down at her, studying her eyes, they seemed as bright as they used to be. Her eyes were a browny green – maybe hazel the Doctor decided. But the glint in her eye had left – it used to always be there, a small glint of mischievousness that sparkled in her eyes whenever they went on an adventure. This sparkle had been replaced with a hint of worry, a worry for him or because of him – but it was one of those things: blink and you miss it.

'So here we are – the planet Barcelona' she confirmed to him. His enthusiastic grin took a hold of his face again as he started telling Rose of the dogs with no noses.

'Right, dogs with no noses' Rose repeated. The Doctor frowned down at her – she seemed to be repeating everything he said and this just worried him even more. He smiled down at her and put his hand out.

'Ready?' he asked her. She took his hand, looked up at him and smiled.

'As I'll ever be' she muttered under her breath as she allowed herself to be dragged out of the Tardis doors.

_Oh god_, Rose thought_, what if this isn't the real Doctor and I'm about to be murdered. No, pull yourself together_she told herself_, the Doctor just wouldn't abandon me – he promised_. Hoping that would be enough, Rose pulled herself together ignoring the rapid beating of her heart and the sickness she felt in her stomach. She returned the Doctors eager grin and squeezed his hand back. Hand in hand they stepped out of their world straight into another.

To the citizens of Barcelona the Doctor and Rose were a strange sight. Standing hand in hand beside their blue box they stood out in the dramatic landscape. The Doctor was dressed in his pin strip suit, his jacket and converses whilst Rose was dressed in a green t-shirt with the logo 'It's always the quiet ones' scrawled across the front of the shirt in black writing. She wore scuffed jeans with rips, which she had to explain many times to the Doctor that they came that way – she hadn't fallen over a lot. To finish the outfit of she had black trainers and her hair lose over her shoulders. Holding the Doctors hand she looked around Barcelona in awe.

'You never said it would be like this' she managed to squeak out after she stood there with her mouth hanging open for several minutes.

'Did I not?' the Doctor replied, smiling at her as he watched her expression. He loved this moment, to him the best part of every adventure was to watch Rose's reaction to the new exciting places he took her. It was in these smiles that he knew Rose hadn't completely given up on him. Rose looked around the landscape and was amazed by what she saw. There were hills of purple grass littered with dogs – dogs with no noses – but they weren't regular dogs. When she pictured Barcelona she had envisioned Labrador puppies – like the Andrex ones – not huge dogs of breeds she didn't even know existed, these dogs towered over her making her feel bad for every time she shouted at the neighbours' dog as it howled into the night. _These dogs could defiantly eat me alive – very quickly,_ Rose thought.

Rose's eyes widened as she saw the fangs that hung out of their mouths and the slobber that ran down their jaws. Their teeth must have been as big as her fingers, her hands were the size of their ears, she looked down at her legs – they seemed midget compared to the beasts' tails. She could very easily be a toy to them – she could imagine being thrown down the field and having these beasts chasing her ready for a taste.

Almost as though he was sensing her unease, the Doctor put an arm around her shoulders and gave her a squeeze.

'Don't worry – they won't bite' he teased her. She looked up at him

'Yeah, that's what my neighbour said before his dog attached itself to my leg – I still have the scar!' she exclaimed to him. He started walking forward leaving Rose to follow, laughing to himself he told her,

'They're vegetarians'. Her face relaxed as she started jogging to catch up with the Doctors' brisk pace. She opened her mouth to shout at him for not telling her before she saw the beasts approach but the words were lost in her throat. What she saw next amazed her; they were on top of one of the purple hills gazing over the city.

'This', said the Doctor, 'Is Barcelona'. In front of them were buildings built in the most spectacular shapes, in circles, squares, even spirals. Some buildings seemed to reach the sky – the sky which was cloudless, it had two suns shining down over a magnificent rainbow that joint one end of the city to the other. Below, small space ships were flying through the streets – these were small and reminded Rose of the bumper cars from when the fair came to town.

'It's beautiful, isn't it' the Doctor said in awe to Rose who could only nod.

Up in the sky humungous birds flapped their wings sending gusts of wind over the Doctor and Rose, their screams and squawks echoed through the city seeming to bounce off of the buildings and gaining in volume.

'Wow, what are those' Rose asked the Doctor gazing at the birds, shuddering at their squawks.

'Those', he said frowning, 'are Sucoses.'

'Wow, is everything here, like ten times bigger' she asked him, sounding like an excited child. He grinned at her,

'Nope, just the dogs', he frowned up at the Sucoses studying their behaviour. They were circling over the city centre – one building in particular: the spiral one.

'The Sucoses should not be here' the Doctor informed Rose

'They feed of off life; they flock to absorb the energy of dieing creatures. When anything dies it sends out tiny signals, waves if you like. These waves can be heard by certain creatures – such as the Sucoses, which then circle and wait feeding off of tiny dieing particles. It's a bit like when I regenerated; swirls of energy were fading out of my body and back into the Tardis'

'How could I forget' Rose muttered, still not too keen to speak on that subject as images of the Doctor laying on the floor screaming in pain came to her mind, ignoring Rose's discomfort the Doctor continued hoping to remove those images from her mind.

'As we die each particle has its last breath, in which it releases all the energy it holds – explaining why as you die your body gets so tired. The Sucoses feed off this energy, restoring its stocks. Generally only one will be found at about five bodies as they are rather possessive – also very common in massacres'. Frowning, Rose looked at the Doctor

'But if there's only one per five bodies, why are there about a hundred up there?' the Doctor gazed over the landscape, his face deep in thought.

'A very good question', his face lit up as he grinned down at her and he took her hand

'Want to find out?' he asked her, she smiled back at him

'Where do we start?' she replied eager to go.

'Well', the Doctor said pointing towards the spiral building where the Sucrose tried to perch, 'I would say right about there'. Hand in hand they started to walk down the hill, they both paused and looked at one another – they'd had the same thought. Together they rolled down the hill, Rose squealing in delight. _This, _she thought, _is how we should be – how he should be. _Lying at the bottom of the hill the Doctor and Rose looked at each other, remembering why they travelled, why they loved their lives.

Hand in hand the Doctor and Rose strolled through the streets of Barcelona stopping every now and again to 'oooo' and 'arrr' at beautiful buildings – buildings that defeated every law of construction that Rose knew. Rose was constantly ducking down believing the space crafts were going to hit her – even though they were miles above their heads, which caused the Doctor to fall into fits of laughter constantly. On their way to the building they were acting like tourists, gazing in every shop window and pointing things out to one another. They were walking past an alley way when suddenly a robot – about the size of Rose started walking towards her.

'Mistress, Mistress!' the robot declared as it accelerated towards Rose. She turned to see a robot – a bit like tin man from the wizard of Oz – nearing her. This robot was her height and gleamed silver in the sun light. She noticed that certain patches of metal didn't match his body – some of them were bronze. His robotic jaw moved up and down as she realised the robot was on wheels and was rolling towards her.

'Err, Doctor…' rose whispered as she started to step back. The Doctor shook his head at her

'Don't be such a wuss. He is obviously harmless – let's say hello' the Doctor decided cheerfully, pulling Rose towards the robot.

'Mistress!' it declared as it tried to bow in front of her

'Err, sorry mate but I think you've got a bit confused' she tried to tell it. The Doctor smiled warmly at it and held his hand out

'I'm the Doctor and this is my friend Rose. It's a pleasure to meet you' the Robot looked at his hand and bowed over it.

'It is a pleasure sir. I am Stavishm, ready to obey orders.' his robotic voice answered, it wasn't an unpleasant voice but sounded like those announcements played over intercoms. The Doctor widened his eyes and raised his eyebrows; he nudged Rose in the ribs

'Look, we have our own robot!' he teased. She glared at him

'It's nice to meet you, but I ain't your mistress' she told Stavishm. He shook his head and smiled at her.

'I am Stavishm, I am ready to obey orders' he replied.

'But I don't have any!' she protested

'Ready to obey orders' Stavishm repeated. Rose glanced at the Doctor in despair she didn't know what to do. She was willing him with her eyes to talk control of the situation so they could get on their way. He just raised his eyebrows at her and smiled so she turned and continued to walk down the street. Stavishm turned and started to follow her, Rose swung round on her heels.

'Really, it's okay! I don't have any orders' she told him, starting to get annoyed.

'But it is my purpose. I must serve my master and mistress. It is what I was made for' he told Rose. The Doctor, lost in thought walked up to the pair. The Doctor took advantage of this, he knew if he failed to protect Rose or she thought he wouldn't save her – she would be safe. He knew that theses Robots were very loyal and would protect Rose with its last breath.

'I command you to protect Rose' he declared to Stavishm, the robot turned to look at him

'Yes, Master'. The Doctor grinned who was at Rose who was now glaring at him. _I don't need protecting, _Rose thought_, but hang on – if he is hiring someone else to protect me does this mean he won't or he can't? Maybe he knows more than he is letting on, a more sinister secret that he is keeping from me._ They continued to walk down the street

'I don't need protecting' she wined to him

'Well, it's settled now. Anyway, can never have to much help' he told her. _Yeah,_ she thought, _that's true. Well at least Stavishm can protect me if you…if you leave again.. Stop it! He is the Doctor; I have to stop thinking like this_. Sensing that Rose was deep in thought the Doctor started chattering cheerfully to Stavishm.

'So Stavishm, that's an unusual name', Stavishm just looked at him.

'Right well, I have to say I love your body work. The soldering is so perfect, not a single flaw I must say. I do wish you would tell me the name of your creator' he gushed to the robot. Stavishm looked up in shock, as though he had never been praised before.

'Doctor!' Rose whispered, hitting him gently on the arm.

'You're being rude!' she told him, he looked down at her and frowned

'Am I?', he asked her and she nodded in return. He looked back to Stavishm

'Sorry, didn't mean to offend you' the Doctor told him. Suddenly he stopped dead in his tracks causing Rose to stumble.

'We're here' he declared, and the trio gazed up at the spiral building marvelling its' height. The Doctor walked up to a gold plate attached to the glass walls. It read:

**Mango Corp.**

**67842 Barcelona Plaza**

**By Appointment Only**

'An appointment, eh, that's always a good thing to have', confidently the Doctor entered the doors with Rose and Stavishm following behind. As soon as they reached the receptionist desk, they were surrounded by robots baring guns. The Doctor and Rose stood back to back eyes widening at the Robots surrounding them.

_Click_ – the sound of a trigger being pulled back echoed around the building.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------There we go – my first attempt. Another chapter will be posted…. if it is liked! Please Review, thanks!

Next Chapter: Rose had her eyes squeezed shut – she couldn't bare to open them. _This is it,_ she thought,_ this is how I am going to die. _Her eyes were clamped tightly shut and she could feel tears beginning to trickle out of them, her hand reached back and found the Doctors'.


	2. Chapter 2: Losing Face

Doesn't remind me of anything

Chapter 2: Losing Face

Laura – thanks for your fantastic review it is the nicest praise I've ever had over my writing. I'm glad your enjoying it and don't worry the mysteries are going to become deeper and the relationships more intense. Enjoy!

Please read and review!

* * *

The clicking of the machine gun was the loudest sound Rose had ever heard it echoed through her brain, never ending. She stepped back to be closer to the Doctor, if she was going to die at least she would be with him. The guns lifted up to aim at her head – it felt like hours passing by in slow motion but really it was barely seconds.

'This is no way to treat clients!' the Doctor exclaimed to the minions, his voice sounded light and joky but she could hear the strain underneath it.

'We have an appointment' the Doctor told themas he reached his hand into his pocket so he could pull out the psychic paper.

'We must obey orders' the robots replied in chorus. They lifted their guns preparing to make their shot as the Doctor close his eyes. A minute – that was all he had at the most, he had a minute to think of a plan to save Rose. It didn't matter what happened to him just as long as Rose was safe. Just as the robots began to pull their fingers on the triggers, Stavishm ran in front of Rose.

'I must protect my mistress' he declared. Just as gun fire began to rain down on them, Stavishm produced a force field around them, protecting Rose and the Doctor from death.

Rose had her eyes squeezed shut – she couldn't bare to open them. _This is it,_ she thought,_ this is how I am going to die. _Her eyes were clamped tightly shut and she could feel tears beginning to trickle out of them, her hand reached back and found the Doctors'. They squeezed hard hoping that this final touch could reveal all the emotions they wanted to show – all the things they needed to say.

The Doctor held onto Rose's hand as though all the power in the world could not separate her from him. He looked around him and saw a force field shinning over them; the bullets were bouncing off of this and rebounding into the robots. A grin spread over his face as he turned around to grab Rose. What he saw wiped the grin from his face and stopped both of his hearts. Rose's face was one of despair, her eyes were clamped tightly shut and he could see the tears trickling down her cheeks. Seeing her like this set a fire through his soul, he wanted to kill who ever made her feel like this – except he knew that deep down he was to blame. Rose opened her eyes and gasped at the bullets bouncing off of the shield; she turned to see the Doctor and threw herself into his arms. He held her sobbing against his chest, willing her to be alright, with every sob she let out another piece of his hearts cracked.

'Hey' he whispered into her hair, 'shhhh, it's alright I've got you'

She looked up at him from the cage of his arms trying to understand all the emotions running through her mind. She wanted him to hold her to his hearts so she knew he was alright, she wanted to shout at him for… well for no particular reason – but most of all she wanted to know why he had paused. Why he didn't save her, _her_ Doctor couldn't save her but a robot could. All of these questions tore at her soul, tormenting her mind and poisoning her brain. When she looked up at the Doctor she could see the hurt in his eyes, she knew that he could tell what she was thinking and although she wanted to stop, although she knew how much she was hurting him she couldn't stop the thoughts.

_She's welcome to them, she deserves them,_ the Doctor told himself_, she has every right to hate me. If only it didn't make me feel so small, so pathetically worthless when she looks at me like that._

Rose let go of the Doctor, her eyes accused him as she turned to Stavishm and threw her arms around him.

'Thank you' she whispered to the robot as all the Doctor could do was watch on in despair. He had experienced many wounds and pains over his life but watching Rose thank another man – turn to another man for comfort sent a dagger to his hearts, causing him to experience emotions he didn't even know existed. That wasn't even the worst of it, the worst was that she had turned to a robot for comfort, not another human not even an animal but a bloody robot.

Rose turned back to the Doctor and saw the hurt in his eyes, she also saw the anger. She knew this wasn't the time or the place for the conversation that was inevitable, so instead she asked him how they would get out of this situation. With a completely emotionless voice the Doctor replied

'Watch and learn'. The Doctor held up his psychic paper to the wall of the shield and with a definite air of authority he declared

'I am Dr. John Smith and I have an appointment' he held his card up for all of them to see. Rose watched a lady step out of a wall compartment, dressed in a black dress, her badge read **Amanda Pew.** She walked towards the Doctor and as she did all of the robots lowered their weapons and bowed down to her. As the woman approached Rose quickly wiped her cheek assuring herself that none of her tears remained, she couldn't believe she had allowed herself to cry in front of the Doctor – to cry because of the Doctor.

'I am so sorry, a total misunderstanding' Amanda told the Doctor, the Doctor nodded to Stavishm who removed the shield, releasing them into the atmosphere. Rose looked around and saw the robots rushing around removing all traces of their battle. The lady shook the Doctors' hand and dismissed Rose and Stavishm with a glance.

'Excuse me-' Rose started, but the Doctor took Amanda's arm and started walking with her. There was nothing Rose and Stavishm could do but follow. Rose understood the Doctor turning his back to her, she would if their roles had been reversed – but that doesn't mean it hurt any less. They reached the reception desk where they were asked to wait whilst she found the visitors log. Rose settled herself into a chair and looked up just as the Doctor was walking away towards the lifts.

'Where you going?' she asked him

'Well I'm not just going to sit around here' he replied and continued to walk on. He paused and turned back

'Coming?' he asked, holding his breath. If she came he knew everything would be alright, sure they would have to talk but everything would be alright. But if she stayed, then that was a sign – a sign that he had ruined everything, a sign he couldn't bare to think of. He watched her as she sat there think for she knew as well how important this choice was. For a moment the Doctors' hearts sank and he almost believed she wouldn't come, that was until she jumped up onto her feet and gave him an uncertain smile.

'Wouldn't miss it for the world' she whispered. Using the sonic screwdriver, the Doctor, Rose and Stavishm entered the lift. They selected the highest floor and stood there with an awkward silence smothering the room. Both of them couldn't think of what to say without starting the conversation they had both been dreading, so it was easier for them to stand in silence.

When they reached floor 238 they silently started down a corridor – the Doctor leading and Rose following. They reached a chamber that was above the clouds, the walls were made of glass as was the ceiling. In the centre of the room lay a huge great blob. But it wasn't a blob, Rose realised, it was in fact a creature. It had tiny arms that stuck out of its torso awkwardly, long frog like legs attached to a large round blob. This blob was the creatures' face; it had three eyes that gazed perceptively at them, a large mouth, a nose and ears. The creature was coloured entirely mauve. The Doctor stepped back in wonder, his mouth hung open.

'My god, that is beautiful' the Doctor declared still gazing at the blob. Rose stared at it some more wondering how anyone could find that thing beautiful.

'What is it?' she finally managed to ask. The Doctor turned and grinned at her, his brown eyes brimming with excitement and his smile manic.

'That, my dear Rose that is a Fodelen. They were extinct thousands of years ago, a war between them and the Fraghers. But this… this is just wonderful' he continued to gawp at this creature.

'I do have a name you know' the Fodelen informed then. Rose jumped back when it spoke, it had a voice of stone; it was heavy and lingering and made her want to listen.

'Yes, of course. I am the Doctor, this is Rose and Stavishm' the Fodelen looked them up and down.

'Hello, I am Luca' as he breathed out tiny particles like dust swirled in the air making Rose remember the Sucoses. Rose then noticed the chains that held Luca's ankles and wrists in place, there was a glowing light around the locks. The Doctor started towards them with the sonic screwdriver ready.

'Doctor, maybe you shouldn't….' Rose tried to warn him, but the Doctor ignored her and undid the chains. He turned to grin at her

'It was an optical illusion' he informed her, she blushed feeling ever so stupid she hated moments like this, where she felt like a silly school girl compared to his great knowledge of everything. She turned to look out the window when a searing screech rang through her ears; it was all she could do not to scream at the intense pain in her ears. Luca grimaced and was then teleported out of the building by a blinding light. The Doctor turned to Rose and ran towards her, his face set in a determined expression, he grabbed her hand and shouted in her ear

'Run!', together they ran down flights and flights of stairs until the sound stopped. It was replaced by the sound of scorching flesh and screams as and explosion ripped through the building. Flames jumped up around the Doctor and Rose, Rose looked into his eyes panicking, but she knew in her heart of hearts she could trust him. For if she couldn't trust him now, then when could she? Which is why she let him grab her hand and pull her out of the window, they came hurtling down towards the ground with shattered glass showering down around them.

* * *

Chapter Three: Rose opened the door and before she could scream at what she saw a hand closed over her throat silencing her. The last thing Rose saw before the world blacked out was the blood that spattered the walls. The Doctor knew what had happened – he knew that what he had been dreading for so long had just become a reality. 'You were supposed to keep her safe' he whispered to himself as he sunk to his knees with his head in his hands. Images of his beautiful Rose flashed through his mind, he had to get her back he. He promised himself he would; he had to because without her – he was nothing.

Please read and review! There is nothing more valuable to a writer than good (or bad)or just constructive criticism, thanks!


	3. Chapter 3: Out With A Bang

Doesn't Remind Me of Anything

Chapter 3 : Out With a Bang

Tai – Yes they did fall from a higher window, it is all revealed in this chapter. It has been proven the Doctor cannot solve everything (hence the hero of the last chapter – Stavishm) well spotted! Never fear there is more trouble ahead on the Doctor/Rose/relationship front.

Thanks for your reviews Tai and YamiKITG, they mean a lot to me – hope you enjoy the chapter!

Please read and review!

* * *

Flames tore through the building, scorching everything they touched from tapestry to electronics to robots. The flames leapt up the walls, melting the plastic and shattering the glass. The spiral building fiercely burnt down to the ground trapping all that remand within to a certain death. Yet miraculously the creatures that worked in the building, the ones that had captured Luca and acquired human disguises, were surviving. Their human skin burned away to reveal an army of robots that were teleporting themselves up to their mother ship. 

The Doctor and Rose fell to the ground – hard. It didn't hurt the Doctor as badly as it did Rose since he was not human but Rose lay there for a moment with her eyes shut, totally motionless whilst the Doctor sat up and attempted to gather his bearings. Rubbing his eyes, he managed to focus them on Rose's body: she lay there with her blonde hair slightly scorched and tangled around her head like a halo. Her skin was very pale apart from the brightness of the red that covered her cheeks; he watched her chest rise and fall assuring himself that she was alive. He slowly sat up and moved closer to Rose, he gently stroked the hair out of her face as his worried gaze lingered over her body.

'Rose?' he whispered to her, his voice so quiet as though he was afraid of what could happen. A thousand thoughts ran through his mind: _What is she doesn't wake up? She has to…she has to! If she doesn't…no she will. She can't leave me – not like this, not after everything we've been through. God, she looks so innocent, so childlike, like a Goddess trapped in time and beauty. _His precious Rose lay limp next to him, and he felt that feeling of despair rising through him again – a feeling of devastation soaring through him, it was as though all of the oxygen had been sucked out of his lungs and he dared not move for fear he would shatter into a million pieces. He looked down at her, tears starting to sting in his eyes – then a thought hit him. _I am the Doctor. I will **not** allow this to happen – I swore to protect her and that's what I am bloody well going to do. For Christ's sake, pull yourself together – what's the first rule of time travelling? Expect the unexpected, always be prepared and never, NEVER give up hope, especially not on the ones you…_. The Doctor paused shocked by his own thoughts, he quirked an eyebrow as he realised they were true. _Yes, especially not on the woman you love. There you go I said it. I love Rose!_ The Doctor frowned, unsure of _how_ he loved Rose. It wasn't a romantic type of love – sure, she was stunningly beautiful but he wouldn't risk everything they had for that type of relationship. _It's more of an untimely, death defying love, a love that will last forever, a love that will allow me to die before allowing anyone or anything to harm her. It is a love that pulls us together when we drift apart, a love that taught us to trust in other people – to believe in the impossible. It is a special kind of love, the kind one cannot put a name on, the kind where you would stay up all night watching awful films with them just because they asked, the kind where you go round her mums for dinner even though you 'don't do domestic', the kind of love where you would risk anything and everything just to see her smile. Yes, _he thought,_ that is how I love Rose. _

The smile that had come over his face suddenly disappeared as the looked back down at Rose. He closed his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair desperately trying to decide what to do.

'Why the long face?' the Doctor heard a voice croak out, he opened his eyes and whipped round to see _his_ Rose moving,_ his_ Rose smiling.

Rose looked up at him and her heart stopped when she saw the look of total despair on his face. Her previous resentment towards him started to fade as she saw the empty, lifeless look that hung in his eyes, the pain that possessed his face. But when she spoke, his total attire changed – his deep brown eyes sparkled and his manic grin returned to his face, he knelt next to her and took her hand.

'I knew you'd come round' he said, but not to her – more to himself, as though he was trying toconvince himself that she was really there. She smiled back up at him, squeezing his hand back.

'How you feeling?' he asked her gently.

'Like I just fell out of an impossibly high building….oh wait I did' she laughed up to him, he returned her smile and her laughter then pulled her into his arms. He held her close, trying to warm her body with his own, she returned the hug as fiercely as he had given her and he hoped that she would never let go. Several moments passed until they released their death grips on one another, they gazed into each others eyes for a moment – mentally reassuring themselves that the other was okay. Then they both turned to look at where Mango Corp. had stood – it was now a pile of mangled, twisted metal. Finally shaking themselves out of their haze and brushing bits of ash out of their hair they turned to see Stavishm lying beside them, he slowly raised and turned to his masters. Rose turned to speak to the Doctor but saw him gazing intensely towards where the building had stood. She turned to see what he was gazing at and underneath the remains, underneath the smoking heap of junk Rose saw what he saw. What she saw tore at her heartstrings like nothing had ever done before, what she saw made every horrific moment in her life seem petty in comparison. She saw a dark, cold rage sweep over the Doctors' eyes as he took in what was there. There were metal bars, smoking from the heat of the fire and underneath these bars were a sea of faces. Millions of hands reaching up to the sky, skinny, bony hands – the hands of people who had been captive for what looked like generations. Pale and skeletal these hands reached for the sun as though it had been banished years ago, the desperate pleas that were made by the hands alone was enough to make Rose feel sick to the deepest pits of her stomach.

'Doctor…' Rose whispered, the word barely escaping from her mouth. Whatever pain and confusion she had been feeling a minute ago was miniscule, it had evaporated for she couldn't even begin to imagine the pain and torment that these people must have suffered. Tears of hate, anger, and sorrow began to burn in Rose's eyes – she had seen plenty, more than any human could imagine but this – this was too much. The Doctors' eyes had darkened, and his face set in deep determined lines – sometimes Rose feared him when he looked like this. He looked incredibly dangerous, almost as if he had stepped out of the darkest pit in hell – she struggled to breathe as she watched the rage burn in his eyes, then he started to move. Long purposeful strides, each move more powerful that the next – showing who he has and what he could do. His coat blew back in the wind and the sun sunk into his eyes, Rose knew that in moments like this he was unstoppable, he _was_ the oncoming storm – he was the darkest angel to have ever existed.

They swiftly made their way towards the pits, they reached the top and looked down - by this point Rose couldn't stop the tears from falling out of her eyes. Millions and millions of faces looked up at her, pale, famished, deep sunken eyes that had given up years ago. These were the faces of people who had resigned to their fate, people that had been tortured beyond belief, people that needed the Doctors' help more than anyone in the universe.

'I am the Doctor and I am here to help you' his unyielding voice sent ripples through the ocean of people. His eyes were as emotional as ever as he gazed upon the faces of the uncomprehending people. Using the sonic screwdriver he began working at the bars that help this prison in place. Tugging and tugging was how he worked, sweat dripping down his brow, Rose used strength she didn't even know existed. Together they worked for hours trying to do the impossible – to move the strongest cage known to man and finally the lid broke free. A thousand empty faces stared up at them, not understanding what was happening.

'You're free – you can leave!' the Doctor declared to them, a triumphant smile taking hold of his face. But the people remained in their cage – it was more than a cage to them: it was a home. To some of them, this was all they knew of life – they didn't know of the wonders of freedom, they didn't understand who the Doctor was and what he was doing. The Doctor gazed down at them, his face filled with pity.

'Why aren't they moving?' Rose quietly asked the Doctor. He looked at her, his eyes filled with horror.

'They don't understand' he whispered to himself.

'They don't understand' he repeated louder and louder until all he could hear was his own voice echoing through the city and through his mind.

'Please' he begged, 'please understand. You can leave! You don't have to stay' his voice was filled with desperation and his eyes franticly darted from person to person. Rose looked at him, understanding all the emotions pouring through him, she carefully stepped down into the pit, the stench of sweat and blood and horror flooding her nostrils. She tentatively approached a young girl; she put her arm around her and smiled down at her.

'It's okay, sweetheart, I've got you. No-one can hurt you now' she told the frightened girl. Slowly the girl took Roses' hand and stepped out into the sunlight with her; she felt the heat on her face and reached her hands up into the air. The others watched her, amazed yet one by one they started follow her. The Doctor turned and grinned at Rose, he felt a sudden rush of pride burst through him – he was so amazed by what his Rose had grown into. She smiled back at him and they held each others gaze for a moment, and then they entered the pit helping bring people to the sun – to their freedom.

Rose wandered further into the pit with Stavishm following close behind, the Doctor was still helping people out and hadn't realised she had gone. The further and further they ventured into the darkness the worse the terrible feeling she had in the pit of her stomach got. She entered a small corridor, having to bend her head to fit in it. She walked carefully along it minding not to touch the walls that were covered in years and years of scum. At the end of the passage she saw a tiny door; she continued forward telling Stavishm to remain at the entrance of the corridor. Rose opened the door and before she could scream at what she saw a hand closed over her throat silencing her. The last thing Rose saw before the world blacked out was the blood that spattered the walls.

When the Doctor was convinced everyone was out of the cell he turned to find Rose. Instead he saw Stavishm approaching him – alone. The Doctor froze, he felt his blood run cold as the tension in the room dramatically increased – he could feel something wasn't right.

'Where's Rose' he demanded to know but Stavishm continued to approach with the same expression on his face. The closer and closer he got the more the Doctor began to panic; he felt his pulse rapidly increase before he felt the gut wrenching fear consume his stomach.

'Where's Rose' the Doctor yelled at Stavishm with such rage in his voice. Stavishm looked ruefully up at the Doctor.

'I am sorry Master….' The Doctor's eyes burned darker than they ever had done before. He strode towards Stavishm,

'Tell me where Rose is'

'She asked me to wait outside' and that is when the Doctor knew what had happened – he knew that what he had been dreading for so long had just become a reality.

'You were supposed to keep her safe!' he yelled at Stavishm, is voice consumed by his rage; Stavishm appeared to tremble at the Doctor's state.

'You were supposed to keep her safe' he whispered harshly to himself as he sunk to his knees with his head in his hands. Images of his beautiful Rose flashed through his mind; he had to get her back. He promised himself he would; he had to because without her – he was nothing.

* * *

Next Chapter: Rose continued to gaze at her Doctor; black was starting to close in around her vision leaving her with only a small tunnel of vision. She was aware of the thumping pain in her head but she continued to gaze at her Doctor who shone out light. 

'We need to speak' the stone voice droned to the Doctor. He jumped up and whirled round to face Luca.

'The hell we do' was the Doctors vicious reply.

Please read and review your opinions matter to me!


	4. Chapter 4: Lost Without You

**Doesn't Remind Me of Anything**

**Lost Without You**

Thanks Laura, Cassy, and YamiKitg for your wonderful reviews. Hope you enjoy this chapter, please read any review your comments are valuable to me!

Exams start this week but don't worry I will continue to update regularly, so sorry if they get delayed!

* * *

Leaning over this strange creature was where 'Amanda Pew' stood, she had shed her human form and remand as a robot. She was tall – well over six foot, her silver metal gleamed in the candle light and her eyes were unforgiving. Rose lay delicately slumped in a heap against the wall, her arms and legs were now bound and a gag was placed over her mouth. In front of her were small bones and other human remains that had been forgotten to be cleaned up, the wall in front of her was splattered with blood that dripped down the wall leading towards a small drain that was in the floor. The stench poisoned the room, cloaking whoever entered – not that it mattered for robots weren't sensitive to smell. Amanda waited above Rose's body; she waited for a message from above that would allow her to teleport Rose to the mother ship.

The Doctor paced the empty cell and ran his fingers through his hair as he closed his eyes trying to think. The problem was that every time he closed his eyes he was tormented with memories of Rose, smiling, laughing….crying. Each image of her sent a new wave of fear and pain through his soul. _Rose_, he thought_, my darling Rose. What am I going to do without you? What if you're…you're dead – no – they took you for a reason._ The Doctor knew there were only two options for taking Rose, either to kill her or to take her as bait for him. The Doctor prayed that they took her for the second reason because then she would be alive. She would be alive – at least until he got there. _Yes_, he thought_, they'll keep her alive until I get there and then I can get her back. Hold on Rose I'm coming for you_, he silently promised her and himself

'I am sorry Master, she told me to wait outside' Stavishm informed the Doctor, his robotic voice emotionlessly broke the Doctors' thoughts.

'And you just left her?' the Doctor yelled at him, 'You were supposed to protect her! You were supposed to keep her safe…' his voice trailed of knowing that he shouldn't be shouting at Stavishm, but himself. _He_ was supposed to protect Rose, _he_ was supposed to keep her safe, _he_ was supposed to guard her with his life – he knew this because he promised himself that when he rescued her off of earth to show her the spectacular universe – to touch the stars. But now, he realised, she may become a star and that thought sent chills down his spine and caused his face to become bloodless.

Rose felt the hardness of the cold stone wall through her shirt as she started to awaken. Her head hurt and her throat was burning, she felt so tired – so incredibly tired. She slowly opened her eyes and felt the rope that bound her wrists, next she noticed the cloth that covered her mouth – her eyes widened in terror as she looked up at the wall in front of her. Years and years of dried blood stained the walls, covering it like paint, Rose gulped as she looked around her surroundings. The room was so dark; it was like midnight except for the only light that shone: a small candle, she looked up to the candle and saw Amanda talking into a vent in her arm. She wasn't speaking English and the Tardis wasn't translating for her – that's when she knew something was terribly wrong. Amandas' head slowly turned to face her, her eyes were hollow – emotionless and then a wicked smile spread over her metallic lips as she approached Rose.

'It is time to leave Miss Tyler' Amanda informed her in English. _Go? Go where?_ Rose thought as her mind raced, she had to get out of here before…before…. A light beam hit her at full force, it was blinding – she couldn't bear to look at it. Her eyes were tightly squeezed shut as she tried to scream but no sound was coming out. She felt weightless, as though she was floating through space, her head seemed light and empty, Rose opened her eyes. She realised she was floating above Barcelona – she was slowly being carried up into the sky, she shivered as the Sucoses squawked as she neared them but the closer she got, the further away they were. Nothing made sense anymore, her brain suddenly felt as though it was swelling to an impossible size and she thought her skull would crack under the pressure.

'Doctor…' she managed to squeak out before she disappeared into the blackness of her own mind.

The Doctor followed Stavishm who was leading him to the small chamber where Rose had last been seen. As he entered the tiny corridor he felt a shiver of dread blow through him as he imagined Rose creeping along her by herself. The small door was locked and the Doctor easily kicked it down so that he could enter the room. He had to cover his mouth and nose with a handkerchief due to the awful stench that radiated out of the room, his eyes darted around the room absorbing his surroundings. What he saw froze his blood in his veins as he worried more and more for Roses' safety, the room was dank and desolate and he had to squint to try and make out any features of the room.

'Rose?' he yelled into the room, hoping that she could still remain within. He knew it was highly unlikely but he needed to have a hope. He found the abandoned candle and relit it, using this he looked around the room and saw a black trainer.

'Rose!' the Doctor shouted running towards the trainer, maybe she was still here… maybe she was alright. The Doctor reached the shoe and found nothing was attached, he pick it up in his hand – it was small – a size five. The Doctor looked down at the black trainer and imagined Rose's delicate foot, he imagined her fighting, battling or something terrible happening for her to lose her shoe.

'Rose…' the Doctor whispered to himself. He forced himself to stop looking at the negatives and saw the one and only positive – she had left the shoe as a sign to him – a sign that she had been here. Realising this he knew she had been teleported out of the room, so all he had to do was find another teleport! The Doctor knew it would be a long and difficult task to find a fixed teleport in Barcelona – but long and difficult tasks were what he specialised in.

Rose opened her eyes several hours later aware of a faint ringing in her ears and a pain in her head. She looked around and realised that she was in a cage, this cage looked eerily similar to the one underneath the Mango Corps. building, but instead of being pitch black there was a blinding light shinning through. She noticed several robots standing around talking, one noticed she was awake and they started to make their way over. She realised that the restraints on her wrists and feet had been taken off as had her gag; she rubbed where they had been, examining the red marks that remained. She looked up at the approaching robots unsure of what was going to happen, fresh waves of panic soared through her as her brain worked manically trying to devise a plan. _Keep them talking, _Rose remembered,_ the Doctor always says to keep them talking._

'What do you want with me?' Rose asked the robots in a weak defendant voice.

'You are valuable to the ship' they replied. Rose frowned at their reply.

'Valuable? How?' she asked them suspiciously. The only stared back at her.

'Oi! Answer me!' she shouted at them, starting to face her anger for being held captive. The robots turned away from her and continued to talk in a language that Rose couldn't understand. Her head burned every time they spoke in this language, it was worse than a migraine, her ears rang and she could see dots. The pain in her head was so intense she had to block it out – she did this the only way she knew – by screaming as loud as possible. _It worked_, Rose thought,_ they've stopped talking! _The pain started to weaken and her mind started to clear – the mist was fading away. She blinked her eyes several times and looked up to see the tallest robot, Amanda, approaching her; Rose looked up at her about to open her mouth when Amanda hit her across the back of her head. Rose flew across the room, the blow propelling her into a wall.

She opened her eyes and everyone had gone – all the robots and all the lights. That was all the lights except one, one shinning from a man that stood in front of her: the Doctor.

'Doctor!' she called weakly. He just stood there looking down at her smiling.

'I knew you'd come for me – you always do. I'm so sorry. I should never have doubted you, I know you are real – I know that you are special. It's just I was thrown; I didn't know what was happening… I couldn't remember anything that had happened before' she continued to gaze at her Doctor; black was starting to close in around her vision leaving her with only a small tunnel of sight. She was aware of the thumping pain in her head but she continued to gaze at her Doctor who shone out light.

'I'm sorry I wasn't a better companion…a better friend' her words were now slurring together, she longed to sleep but she couldn't tear her eyes away from him.

'My Doctor, you've come to get me' she pleaded to him.

'I love you, my dearest Doctor – my brightest angel' she whispered as she gave into the darkness, she slumped back against the wall and then gently slid down it until she was lying on the floor. She could have sworn in the back of her mind she heard the Doctor whisper back:

'I need you Rose' The Doctor yelled as he searched another empty cavern only to again discover there were no teleports. This was hopeless, he had searched for hours and hours and he hadn't found a thing, not a thing that would bring him closer to her. He sat down on a rock with his head in his hands, using his fist he punched the wall but was surprisingly rewarded when an image beamed down in front of him. It was an image of Luca.

'We need to speak' the stone voice droned to the Doctor. He jumped up and whirled round to face Luca.

'The hell we do' was the Doctors vicious reply.

* * *

Chapter Five: The Doctor was infuriated; his voice was as strong as the voice of any God as he raged towards the robots. 

'So you tested on hundreds of thousands of humans – innocent human searching for the right blood? Just so that your ship could work? What ever happened to just calling out mechanics? This is murder, torture, a brutal butchering of one of the most magnificent races to have existed in the universe. And you, you can just carelessly murder them to fuel your ship!'

'Not to fuel, but to control' came the robot reply. The Doctor was stunned speechless by the disgusting morals installed in these creatures' brains.

Thanks for reading! Please review!


	5. Chapter 5: Changing Tactics

**Doesn't Remind Me of Anything**

**Chapter Five: Changing Tactics**

Thanks for your reviews of the last chapter(s) Sepik and Cassy. Cassy- thanks for wishing me luck, hope your examsare a successas well.Six exams down and 8 to go!

I have taken into consideration what you said and would like to apologise for the hastiness of the last chapter. Hopefully I have made up for that in this chapter smiles hopefully

Enjoy! Please read and review!

* * *

The Robot's surrounded Rose's cage all gazing at her inquisitively, one walked up to her and kicked her in the stomach. They all continued to stare as her body moved backwards but her head didn't move: she remained unconscious.

'Is she dead?' one robot asked another. It paused to think and looked outside the window seeing the Sucrose starting to get nearer and screeching louder, it knew she was dieing but very, very slowly.

'Not yet… but soon' they all stared as tiny little particles started to float away from her and up into the air. The robots guarding Luca were witnessing a similar event. His body lay there but no movement came from him, his cells were decaying but it was almost as though he wasn't really there.

The Doctor's harsh gaze stared down Luca's hologram as Luca stared back.

'Why do they want you, why do they want Rose?' the Doctor commanded, his voice strong and controlling, he needed to know what was going on. Luca seemed to heave a sigh.

'I am dying. They are sucking energy out of me to feed their ship.' The Doctor frowned at him,

'Their ship… is dying. It's broken?' the Doctor asked Luca whilst trying to piece this all together in his brain.

'Yes' Luca's reply came. The Doctor still seemed confused.

'But why do they need you? Your energy isn't enough to feed their ship and most of your energy is going to the Sucrose.' Luca sighed again, as though he were a teacher having to answer numerous questions, that to him, all the answers seemed perfectly obvious.

'They don't need my energy – they need my brain'

'They need your brain to power the ship… that means that the humans underneath… the blood. They've been searching for the perfect human to complete their ship…' The Doctors' voice trailed off, his immense brain power was consuming all this information – piecing it together, until he could only reach one conclusion. Luca looked up at him with the sorrow of the world in his eyes knowing what the Doctor had realised.

'The perfect human, they've found them haven't they?' The Doctor demanded to Luca, lines of anger setting in around his mouth, creasing his face.

'Yes' came Lucas' simple yet truthful reply. The Doctor stopped pacing and gazed at the wall, his body tensed and his eyes disturbed.

'It's Rose isn't it. It's Rose they need' the words escaped his mouth desperate, pleading for them not to be true. Luca seemed to wince at the Doctors' pain, feeling as though it was his fault somehow. He looked at the Doctor.

'Yes' was his reply; the single word carried the weight of the entire world on it.

'But they can't, they can't take Rose'

'I'm afraid they already have. The Sucrose swarm closer and the stench of death is increasing. They watch over us waiting for any movement. I can see into her cage from here and she has only awakened once – they attacked her and now she lies sleeping. I can see the particles float away from her, her life is slowly draining, what can I do to help Doctor?' Luca asked after he gently told him the facts.

The Doctor closed his eyes and paced the floor. He started to form a plan, it was a plan that would require timing and precision but he knew he could rely on Luca. Luca and the Doctor discussed the technicalities of the plan – one in particular, but they made a decision. The Doctor looked into the intelligence of Lucas' eyes and knew that he could trust him with his life, and Roses' life. Lucas' image started to flicker and robots came into view from behind him, tiny particles started floating up and the robots lifted a pole. Luca nodded at the Doctor who returned the sign with understanding.

'When the time is right…' the weak words escaped from Lucas' mouth before his image flickered away. They were the words that were fading away, the word of a dying creature.

'Doctor, I will do all I can to help her for you' Luca had promised, only his voice remaining, obviously moved by the torrents of emotions that tore through the man who stood in front of him. That's all he was – a man – however superior he seemed, however much knowledge he consumed and however often he saved the world didn't change that fact. He may be a Time Lord but underneath he was simply a man, with a mans' emotions and a mans' heart, it was at times like that this fact tore away at the Doctor.

The Doctor cursed himself; he cursed himself for allowing harm to come to Rose, for not knowing how to save and for loving her. It was the love for her that tore his soul apart every time she was endangered, the love that wouldn't allow him to give up – the love that consumed his mind making it impossible for him to think. Yet he knew that without her love, he was nothing – merely another being floating in time and space, barely existing. Yes, he thought, it was his love for her that gave him meaning. And because of that he could not breathe as he pictured Rose's innocent face – this fuelled him to find her.

Lucas' mind had returned to his body, and he slowly opened his eyes. Every movement drained him, he couldn't bear to live except for the promise that he made to the Doctor – if he was going to die up here, then he was going to do something good in the process. He stayed still and closed his eyes pretending to be unconscious so he could revitalise his strength. He looked at Rose on the screen that was projected into the central control room that was in front of his cage, he watched the robots continue their attack on her as he saw them come to do the same to him. He closed his eyes knowing not to fight them – he needed to save his strength, every last once of it.

_If Luca could reach me from the ship, then I can reach the ship from here,_ the Doctor decided.But to do this he would need the Tardis – in this room, well that was simple he would have to return to the Tardis then send it to this room and then use the weakness in the signal to propel the Tardis into the ship. _Yep, _the Doctor thought_, easy-peasy, lemon-squeezy. _He knew it wouldn't be really, but this is what he prided himself in – his ability to achieve the impossible. _Yeah, _he thought,_ that sums me up_. With a smile on his face he set off across the hills in search of the Tardis with Stavishm following loyally behind.

The robots had fitted a drain into Roses' arm where they regularly took blood to be tested. Luca had awakened and watched sadly at the young innocent blonde girl lying on the floor, he wanted to help her so badly – but knew he couldn't make his move yet – not until the time was right. So until that moment came there was nothing Luca could do but sit back and watch the life slowly drain from Rose Tyler.

When the Doctor finally reached the Tardis he was hot and sweaty from trekking over the hills under the beating suns. He wiped his face on his sleeve, he had his jacket and coat lying over one arm as he slowly opened the Tardis doors – his arms aching. He entered to find the humming had disappeared and the lights had stopped shinning, he threw his jackets down on the floor and jogged up to the control system. He hit all the buttons willing something to work so he could move the Tardis, he used the Sonic Screwdriver on the controls but not even that could cause the machine to start. He knew the problem wasn't the controls but inside the Tardis, so he searched the Tardis for any clues. When he finally explored the engine room trying to find out what was causing these problems –he noticed a small red chip stopping the wires from connecting. The Doctor recognised the chip, it was called a de-harmoniser – he also knew that they took hours to disassemble and restart the system. The problem was that he didn't have hours, Rose was in serious danger and he knew that. He could leave the Tardis, it was only a virus, he could fix this later – after he had saved Rose, well it wasn't as though he had a choice. But he did have to figure out where the de-harmoniser had come from, why some one would want to prevent the Tardis from working. The Doctor had so many questions that needed answering but he didn't have the time or energy to answer them all. Deciding on his priorities the Doctor turned and ran back towards the underground cavern knowing it would take him longer to get back than it had taken him to get here. He had left his jackets in the Tardis which lightened his load but the suns were still strong and beat down on his neck. He could feel his skin starting to burn as he slowed his pace, he was puffing for breath now and he couldn't move his legs any faster. He stopped and leant forward leaning on his legs, he face was red and sweat was dripping off of him staining his clothes. His feet were blistered from running and his hands were blistered from trying to open the cavern. He could feel his hearts pounding in his chest and his blood hurtled around his veins causing him to feel dizzy. He lay down on the hillside knowing he wouldn't be any use to Rose in this state.

'Only for a minute' he called to Stavishm who ran along beside him seeming to never tire 'We'll only rest for a minute' he told him as he closed his eyes and imagined large waterfalls of springs of cold fresh water. Stavishm watched his master sleeping in the grass and didn't know what to do. He knew it would be rude if he awakened him because he needed to rest, he also knew that Rose needed help. An hour later the Doctor awakened by Stavishm poking him, he slowly roused himself from his mirage of cold water to remember what he was meant to be doing. He looked up at Stavishm

'How long was I out for?' he asked him

'Around an hour' he replied. The Doctor shook his head, angry with himself for napping when Rose was in such critical danger. He pulled himself to his feet ignoring the pain that lanced him with each step; he increased his pace to a brisk jog as he set back towards the cavern.

Before he finally reached the cavern the suns had lowered making the last part of journey easier and more tolerable. Upon reaching the cavern the Doctor collapsed onto the floor totally exhausted from his strenuous activity, he allowed himself to rest for a moment then he stood and started staring at the area in the wall which he had lent on that had triggered Luca to come to them. He knew there was a link between the ship and this cave; he just had to figure out what it was. However hard he thought he kept drawing up blanks, his mind and body thoroughly exhausted. Stavishm watched the Doctor impatiently for he knew the answer. He also knew it was not his place to instruct his master, and that's what was restraining him, even if Rose was in danger. After watching the Doctor fiddle with bits and bobs for minutes, Stavishm finally found the courage to speak up.

'Master, if you will forgive me for being so bold, but I had an idea' Stavishm quietly told the Doctor. The Doctor's face lit up and he gave Stavishm a half smile

'Please, any idea's better than no idea'

'I noticed that there was a lose connection in the teleport. By using some sort of wave displacer we ourselves could become part of the hologram and send ourselves up to the mother ship' The Doctors' eyes widened and Stavishm stepped back in horror fearing he had over stepped his boundary as the Doctor approached him. The Doctor raised his hand and Stavishm flinched in reply, but instead of hitting him – as Stavishm had thought – he patted him on the back.

'Genius! Genius!' The Doctor exclaimed as he started back towards the wall. Sitting on his knees the Doctor pulled out the Sonic Screwdriver and twiddled with the settings for several minutes working frantically before he shouted out

'A-ha!' The Doctor held the Sonic Screwdriver to the wall and watched as the teleport opened once again – this time empty. The Doctor grinned up at Stavishm disbelieving how easy this had been – and how he couldn't figure it out, he put it down to dehydration, _yeah that must be it, _the Doctor reassured himself. It had certainly been ages since he had last had a drink,_ yep that must be it._

'We've done it! Alright on the count of three we will both jump into that and hopefully we should be taken up there' The Doctor smiled reassuring at Stavishms' startled expression. The Doctor knew in his hearts that this might not work, that they may be taken somewhere else in time or even destroyed, but he also knew this was his only chance at getting Rose back – and no matter what the risks were he was going to get her back.

'Three' the Doctor called out excitedly

'Two' came out the cautious reply from Stavishm

'One!' The Doctor and Stavishm both jumped into the vortex. They were in the hologram for barely a split second before they arrived on the ship. Laying on the floor the Doctor looked up and grinned to the Robots that surrounded him. The robot that had named itself Amanda made her way to the Doctor.

'Doctor' her voice was filled with disdain and disgust. 'How nice of you to join us, you're just in time'. The Doctor followed her gaze to a screen; in the middle of the screen was an image of Rose lying on the floor inside a cage. She was pale and he could see the faint contours of a pool of blood surrounding her head. His body froze and his eyes became dangerous. He now understood the apprehension in Lucas' eyes when he asked of Roses' health, she looked terrible, more than terrible – critical, he understood instantly how deadly and crucial this moment was. He spoke very slowly and very clearly to Amanda but not once taking his eyes off of Rose.

'You will listen to me; you will listen to me because I am the Doctor. You may not know me and you may not fear me – _yet_. I _am_ the oncoming storm, and you will feel the wrath of my rage if you do not leave this planet and give Rose back to me' the Doctor glared at Amanda, his eyes were dark and dangerous and his voice reflected this, all the tiredness had evaporated as he saw how close to death Rose seemed to be.

Amanda laughed in his face.

'We cannot return the girl. She is valuable to our research. We must use her and her supplies', Amanda replied – her voice emotionless.

'Why?' the Doctor yelled at her.

'For her blood' was the simple answer, the simple answer that answered a million questions. They needed her blood because of the power it contained, because of the traces left behind by the Tardis. Her blood wasn't human – it was tainted.

The Doctor was infuriated; his voice was as strong as the voice of any God as he raged towards the robots.

'So you tested on hundreds of thousands of humans – innocent human searching for the right blood? Just so that your ship could work? What ever happened to just calling out mechanics? This is murder, torture, a brutal butchering of one of the most magnificent races to have existed in the universe. And you - you can just carelessly murder them to fuel your ship!'

'Not to fuel, but to control' came the robotic reply. The Doctor was stunned speechless by the disgusting morals installed in these creatures' brains.

'We need not murder any more. We have found what we were looking for', the Doctor sharply looked up at them knowing they meant Rose.

'Over my dead body' he vowed with the weight of the vow felt on each word.

'That can be arranged' they replied, as all the robots turned to look at the Doctor, their arms raised and poised ready to shoot.

The Doctor looked at the hundreds of robots and then up at the image of Rose on the screen and knew there was nothing he could do; there was no non-violent way out of this. He turned to Lucas' cage and nodded. Luca understood the signal, the plan they had discussed earlier was being set into motion. This is what Luca had been saving his strength for; this was how he was going to leave his mark on this world, he meet the intense gaze of the Doctors' eyes and nodded back. He threw his head back and let out a roar as a blinding light struck the ship knocking everyone to the floor with a deafening wail.

* * *

Chapter Six: The robots remained on the floor all of them - except for one, this robot was twice the height of the others and instead of being made entirely of metal it was built of metal and human remains. Its' face was half metal that joined onto twisted flesh, he had one eye remaining and a handful of hairs scattered over its' scalp. The Doctor glared at this monster, his eyes dark and dangerous. His voice emitted the coldest vibes of hell

'Get out of my way' the Doctor commanded

Thanks for reading! Please review!


	6. Chapter 6: Keeping the Faith

**Doesn't Remind Me of Anything**

**Chapter Six: Keeping the Faith**

Thanks MontyPythonFan, Sepikand Cassy for your reviews. Hope you continue to enjoy the story. Please read and review!

* * *

The light blinded the Doctor, the force of it throwing him backwards onto the floor and the screeches filled his ears making it impossible for him to think. He lay on the floor momentarily stunned like everyone else, he slowly opened his eyelids a crack and saw the robots falling down around him, red alarms were flashing and doors were opening – the Doctor turned to the screen to check on Rose, but it had turned off and shattered as had all of the power that controlled the ship. He could feel the ship shaking under him, the stabilisers had been deactivated and the ship could easily fall from the atmosphere. The Doctor didn't know how long he would have until it fell but he knew the blast would be huge, killing everyone on board – including him, he also knew he had to get to Rose. He slowly pulled himself to his feet and glanced around the room, there were dozens of doors that could each lead in a different direction – further away from Rose. He picked one close to Lucas' cage and started to feel his way to the door which he hoped would lead him to Rose though the blackness of the ship, for the emergency lights had not been activated yet. He turned to look at Luca, who was lying on his back – the astonishing illumination radiating out of his torso, this luminosity was accompanied by screeches as Luca released all the power within him. Bolts of lightning danced around the ship striking the metal and disabling it all. He was releasing the very essence of his being – his soul, and this was too much for the robots to bare, the signals he sent out destroyed their systems as well as those on the sip. This act was killing Luca but it was saving the world – and Rose, it was the plan they had discussed so cautiously earlier, Lucas' words rang in the Doctors head._ I want to do something good, something wonderful – even if it kills me. It is better than being used to destroy lives; I must die for a cause!_ The Doctor understood what Luca had meant and what would have happened to him if the robots had kept him, this was the only reason the Doctor had allowed Luca to sacrifice himself in such a way.Luca managed to turn his head using the last ounces of strength in him to look at the Doctor. His heavy voice was becoming weaker and weaker as he whispered

'Save… her…'

'I don't know where she is!' the Doctor cried out to him as he made his way through the hell that had taken over the control room.

'Straight… ahead… second… door… to… the… left…' he managed to say whilst taking in jagged breaths between each word. The lines around his eyes were wrinkling in pain but he continued to stare at the Doctor.

'Thank you' the Doctor whispered, gazing at Luca – his eyes reflected the guilt he felt for his death. He didn't want it to happen this way, he really did wish there was some other way everything could be alright – but he knew there wasn't. He paused and opened his mouth but he was lost for words.

'This… is… how… I'd… rather… die' whispered Luca, the Doctors' smile portrayed all the thanks he wanted to tell Luca.

'Thank you, so much' his tone revealing all the admiration and thanks he wished to tell him

'Now… run!' he breathed out as his head shot back. The Doctor took one last glance at Luca and turned to disappear down a corridor as Luca writhed in pain. The light became brighter and the screams more intense as Luca released all the power within to destroy the robots, to shut down the computer systems – and hopefully – to give the Doctor a fighting chance. The final bolt of lightening left his body as it set his torso on fire destroying the magnificent brain that the robots had felt was so valuable to their ship. Luca died in a way he wanted to, he died courageously, for a cause, and he died happily knowing he was a hero.

The Doctor continued to race down corridors forever grateful to Luca for what he had done for them. Due to Luca overriding the system all the locks and codes had broken – as well as the robots – making is easier for the Doctor to find Rose. The pounding in his head and heart matched the pounding of his feet that echoed off of the metal floors, he had to pause for breath every now and then, but he was determined – more than ever – to keep going. He followed Lucas' instructions as he reached the door where be believed Rose was being held captive, he could feel the ground trembling beneath him as the ship battled to stay afloat in the air. He looked around him and froze, ahead of him were five armed robots – he squinted at them hoping to see if they were moving but they had all fallen forwards like abandoned rag dolls, their heads motionless and their weapons falling to the floor, their faces trapped in masks of terror. The Doctor grinned to himself and to Lucas' memory as he knelt down producing the sonic screwdriver. Just as he started to work on the lock he remembered that none of the locks were working so he stood up and kicked the door – effectively opening it. As soon as he saw Roses' limp body lying on the cold stone floor, the smile evaporated from the Doctors' mouth. The room was freezing cold but he couldn't take his eyes off of her – nor move from where he stood, he could feel the goose bumps crawling up his arms and the shivers that ran down his spine chilling his soul. No matter how cold it was or how terrible he felt he couldn't tear his eyes away from her.

'Rose' was the Doctor's tortured whisper. He slowly walked over to her and knelt down next to her. He shook her gently, being careful not to harm her as he tried to awaken her.

'Rose?' he asked, this time a bit more forcefully. He put his hand under her head to pull her closer to him but instead his hand fell into a pool of warm, sticky blood. He pulled his hand back to gaze at it and then he saw the pool of blood that lay around her head like a halo. Her eyes were shut and her skin was pale, there was a cold sweat on her brow and he could feel the deep shivers that were running through her soul. She looked so young and innocent, like an angel – a delicately frail angel. He went to tug his jacket off to wrap around her but then he saw it in his mind – him ripping it off and throwing it on the Tardis floor. He cursed himself for being so careless and knew there was nothing else we could do but pull her into his lap and hold her close hoping to warm her with the heat from his own body. It was in moments like this that he remembered how delicately fragile humans were, how delicately fragile Rose was. At times he forgot this and thought she was almost as strong as he was – it was just that she was so strong in every other aspect he had just assumed this to be the same. He gently stroked her cheek as he held her to him praying that she would be alright.

Rose felt the stabbing pain in her head first, and then she noticed that darkness was fading out again and was being replaced by red. She couldn't move: her body had gone stiff she could barely remember where she was – who she was, all she knew was that the cold stones were no longer pressed against her back, sleepily she rolled onto her side and started to snuggle against the Doctor.

'Rose?' she heard the Doctor whisper, she could hear the anguish in his voice. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up into his. His eyes held hers for a moment and she could see the cloud of fear and hopelessness that veiled his eyes, he stared that way at her for a few moments then he pushed the fear back and only worry shone in his eyes.

'I knew you'd come for me' she whispered, rasping, shocked by how weak and feeble her voice sounded. Her skin felt clammy and she could feel her heart pounding in her chest – it seemed that with every breathe she took it weakened. She tried to sit up in his arms but dizziness took over her head as she fell back into his lap. He looked down into her eyes and leant his forehead against her own; his eyes were full of sorrow as he gazed into hers which were starting to fade.

'I'm sorry.' he whispered 'I'm so sorry'

Rose smiled up at him and tenderly caressed his face, cupping his cheek she looked up at him with all the truth of her words in her eyes.

'I trust you. I trust you more than anyone else in the universe – never forget that' she whispered before she let out a whimper and accepted the darkness that had been attempting to claim her.

He gazed down at her thinking, _this is the second time I've almost lost her – the second time I have failed in my duty to protect her – the second time I have failed her since I gained a new face. How can she say that she trusts me? I don't even trust myself anymore. She was right, in the beginning - when she doubted me – she was right, she should have run and hidden herself away from me. She was always too good for me, too good for this life, too good for this world. _

The Doctor rubbed his face with his hands as he contemplated what to do next, she trusted him – that was all that mattered. He watched her sleeping for a while and knew he had to move her, the robots would be awakening soon and he needed the easiest getaway as possible. He carefully picked her up and started to carry her out of the room ignoring the dull ache in his arms and legs from the previous excitement of the day. She was so light and delicate, he felt like he was carrying a china doll. He set off down the corridors at a brisk pace carefully navigating through the passageways hoping he could trust his memory to lead them back safely. When he finally reached the control room his customary grin had started to return to his face knowing how much closer they were to returning to the Tardis and to normality, well what was normal for them. He stepped into the room and turned to look around for a method of transport, _yes a teleport or escape pod or something_ he thought, he turned again surveying the room and then he froze. The robots remained on the floor all of them - except for one, this robot was twice the height of the others and instead of being made entirely of metal it was built of metal and human remains. Its' face was half metal that joined onto twisted flesh, he had one human eye remaining and a handful of hairs scattered over its' scalp. The Doctor stopped unsure what to do, whether he should he continue or stop and argue, eyeing the monster and Rose he knew he couldn't take any more chances. The Doctor glared at this monster, his eyes dark and dangerous. His voice emitted the coldest vibes of hell

'Get out of my way' the Doctor commanded. The creature started to make its' way towards the Doctor who was very conscious of the fact that he still had Rose in his arms.

'Not until you return what is mine' the creature bellowed.

'Yours?' the Doctor replied his voice reaching the same volume as the creatures but his was darker – fuelled by emotions.

'Rose is not yours. You have no right to her.' the Doctor yelled at it, his voice exceedingly powerful. The robot seemed amused by the Doctors words.

'Your human attachments amuse me.' the creature told him his voice laced with disdain. 'But never fear, you will find a new human to latch onto once this one is dead' these words stung the Doctor deeply as he knew they were true. No – not entirely true, he couln't imagine another human in existence that was as unique as Rose – his Rose, and no-one, _no-one_ could take her away from him. The creature watched his reaction knowing that his words were hitting home, this provoked an arrogant smile.

'You will not take her from me' he commanded, believing in his words as he said them.

'I am the Doctor and I order you to allow us to leave' the creature turned to laugh in the Doctors' face.

'So you're the "Doctor"?' He exclaimed, his voice mocking him.

'Well I am Divad – the leader of the Vyborg race – and using _my_ authority I demand that you give me the girl.'

Roses' eyes opened momentarily to absorb her surroundings; she saw the Doctor, Stavishm, a sea of robots littering the floor and a huge one that gazed at her provocatively - seeming very interested in her. All of this confused Rose who was scared by this monster, scared by the helplessness that she felt as she lolled in the Doctors' arms, her eyes took one last sweeping gaze around the room and then they rolled back into her head – this only worried the Doctor more. If he didn't do something now – he would run out of opportunities. His eyes glanced around the room frantically searching for something he could use to defeat Divad; he could feel the ship shaking and swerving through space struggle to remain airborne. He glanced up and saw Stavishm slowly standing up behind Divad, his silver plates had turned black in the electrical force field – he watched as Stavishm slowly limped towards an emergency escape pod. He quietly worked through the codes – for the electricity was regenerating as were the codes, locks, and robots - trying to open the doors, the Doctor knew he needed to keep Divad talking if this plan was going to succeed – luckily the Doctor was good at talking.

'Why do you need Rose?' the Doctor began to question Divad, he also started to notice the aching in his arms from holding her for such a long time.

'I am dying, Doctor. Unless you can save me I will require more than medical skills' he slowly informed the Doctor as though he was deciding how much to tell him. The Doctor raised his eyebrows quizzically.

'The last of my human parts, as you may see, are all nearly dead' the Doctor surveyed his body and the last patches of skin were dried out, slowly rotting away. Divad smiled triumphantly as he told the Doctor of his genius.

'I have built a master machine, a machine that will allow me to live forever. This machine requires a brain above human levels and blood that contains energy to power my being forever. I have found both of these, dear Doctor. You have destroyed my brain but you… yes; you will suffice my needs as will your lady friend. Soon you will both be part of the greatest machine ever known to man'. David laughed evilly causing the Doctor to become even more infuriated, whilst Divad had been bragging the Doctor had slowly been walking towards the escape pod, making Divad think he was pacing nervously – well he was, but he had a destination. However much he wanted to stay and argue with Divad, to stay and fight him, he knew he had to get Rose to safety and off of this ship; Stavishm had entered the pod and was ready to take off as soon as the Doctor was.

'I'm afraid I cannot be a part of that.' the Doctor informed him. He gave him a quick smile

'Anyway I don't think my hair would suit you' he joked trying to apply his usual wit to the situation that certainly was not laughable. The Doctor jumped back into the escape pod as the doors slammed shut. Stavishm hit the release button and the lights within started to flash, a warning alarm beeped letting them know they were about to be released from the ship. Divads' yell echoed throughout the ship and the escaped pod, the Doctor took one last glance at him and hit the confirm button and carefully placed Rose on the floor as they began to fall from the sky.

* * *

Next Chapter: The Doctor pulled Rose down to the floor and sheltered her body with his own as they prepared for the impact that was inevitable. The force was like a nuclear bomb going off; a mushroom cloud decorated the sky where the objects had collided. Rose and the Doctor bounced up and down entrapped in metal, clinging on to each other the entire time. Stavishm clung onto the metal as did Rose and the Doctor, all of them hung with their legs flailing in the air.

Please Review! Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7: From ontop of the World

**Chapter Seven**

**From On Top of the World**

Hope you enjoy the story, sorry if it moves too fast – its just the way I write – I am trying to slow it down - trying being the main word in that sentance. Thanks for your reviews Cassy and Sepik.

* * *

When Rose opened her eyes she noticed she was in a strange room andlying on a cold metal floor, she felt like she was hurtling through the air at a hundred miles an hour. Her vision was still foggy from her earlier attack so she held onto the nearest thing to support herself, it just so happened to be the Doctors' leg. He was leaning over a control button hitting random buttons when he felt Roses' cold hand gripping onto his leg tightly. He turned to look down at Rose. 

'Allo!' The Doctor grinned as he greeted her. Whilst she had been unconscious the Doctor had delicately wrapped a bandage around her head from the first aid box on board of the escape pod. She was aware of the wetness that covered the bandage – it wasn't doing much to stem the blood flow – but it was better than nothing. He stood smiling at her for a while whilst he checked her over with his eyes - mentally reassuring himself, when he was satisfied he offered her a hand to grab instead of his leg and he slowly hosted her to her feet. Instantly the room began to spin and she had to steady herself on his shoulders whilst he grabbed her waist to help hold her up.

'Easy does it' he told her whilst smiling at her. She could still see the concern in his eyes but he covered this up with his grins. He stood there holding her up as she glanced around the room. It was a room with metal floors and huge glass windows showing the view of space, a large monitor was at the front of the room and Stavishm stood there pressing buttons and checking coordinates. There were doors leading to other rooms but Rose couldn't conceivable think of where they lead to, the room was small but felt huge compared to the cell she had been kept in for the last couple of hours.

'Where are we?' she asked him weakly. He grinned,

'We are in an escape pod! You should thank our clever friend Stavishm for that' he said gesturing towards Stavishm who continued to work at the controls, she smiled at him in thanks and he nodded in acknowledgment. Rose turned to look outside the window; she had released the Doctor but now clung on to the railings and gazed out in awe. The suns were setting in the west and an amber glow shone over the skies, the clouds floated by weightlessly and the three moons started to float up into the sky as the suns disappeared. Barcelona could barely be seen from up there; thousands and thousands of stars sparkled and shot by.

'It's so beautiful' Rose whispered. The Doctor took her hand and gazed out the window with her, they smiled at each other – no words were needed. Together they watched the stars twinkle and bathed in their light. The night was peaceful and perfect, the Doctor and Rose were contented in each others company. Rose turned to the Doctor, her eyes deep and mysterious. She smiled up at him and asked

'What are you thinking?' He looked momentarily distracted and then he smiled back at her.

'Just how nice it is – this is. Me and you – together again' he told her. He raised and eyebrow

'Back to how we used to be?' he carefully asked. She blushed and looked at her feet awkwardly knowing he was hinting at the discomfit that had been between them at the beginning of their trip. She knew it had been her fault for losing trust in him and that it had hurt him deeply, she wished she could apologise for it but she didn't really know the words to say. All she knew was that she was sure he was back and she trusted him more than ever – how could she doubt him after he fought so hard to save her from Divad?

'Yeah – sorry about that' she quietly told him trying not to make a big deal about it whilst embarrassed that he had noticed her discomfort so easily – he knew her too well. He studied her eyes and could tell that she truly meant what she said. His face revealed no emotions

'It hurt, you know' he gently told her. She winced

'I know, I never meant to hurt you, I never really lost trust in you I was just… just confused. But you have to know it hurt me to – I had no warning, your regeneration just came upon me! You just looked so different I had to be sure you were still the same… you know - inside' The Doctor contemplated what she said then he nodded – his face grave.

'Well you know what they say' Rose frowned at him and then his face broke out into a huge grin.

'Even the most beautiful Rose has its' thorns' he collapsed laughing at the intended pun as Rose elbowed him in the ribs and gave him a look.

'Oh come one, don't tell me you didn't think that was funny!' he exclaimed, shaking her head she matched his grin with one of her own. He threw his arms around her waist and hoisted her into the air. She hugged him back grateful for his forgiveness, they spun one another around in the air like they used to as Stavishm watched in amazement at this display of human emotion. He spun her around laughing – it was like old times – that was until Roses' hand shot to the gash in her head and he realised how pale she looked. He knew her injury was bad – but not that bad.

'Rose?' he cautiously asked, the smiles vanishing from both of their faces, she looked up at him and blinked – but he still saw the pain that laced her eyes. She smiled weakly up at him as he frowned.

'Don't look so worried! I'm fine!' she reassured him although she knew she could hardly stand up and the pain was increasing. He wanted to ask her more about her injuries but she had turned back to the window. She gazed out at the night but the Doctor watched her hands – her knuckles had turned white from her gripping on so tightly. She feebly nodded towards something out of the window trying to distract him from his thoughts of her.

'So what's that?' she asked the Doctor who forced himself to tear his gaze away from her hands and onto the object in the night sky.

'That, my dear Rose, is an escape pod' he said quietly whilst staring at her wound trying to think what he could do. His hand dug around in his pocket for the sonic screwdriver, if only he could find the right setting…

'Like this one?' she asked curiously as the Doctor pulled his hand out of his pocket revealing the Sonic Screwdriver. He held it up to the light as he fiddled with the settings and Rose turned to look at him.

'Yep! As a matter of fact – exactly like this one' Rose turned to question the Doctor but he started to move towards her head with the Sonic Screwdriver, she started to shake her head at him but they were interrupted by Stavishm who came running up from behind them.

'Master! Master! We are being fired at!' Stavishm exclaimed as suddenly bullets started striking at the windows but luckily bouncing off as Roses' mouth fell open.

'Don't worry – they can't get through' he paused to think, 'Well I don't think they can'

He grinned down at her loving the adventure of their lives.

'Who are they?' she quietly asked him

'That is Divad' he said matter of factly to Rose who looked up at him confused.

'Who?' she asked puzzled

'That bloke who tried to kill us – you know made out of metal? Oh yeah, you never met him but he met you.' The Doctor declared as he raced to the controls and frantically pushed buttons still with his manic grin still in place. Rose took several deep breaths to steady herself and then she realised she could not stand up any longer – she _had_ to sit down. She gingerly lowered herself to the floor and gazed at her feet to try and distract her mind from the pounding in her head and the room spinning in front of her. She felt sea sick – even though she knew she didn't get travel sick, she closed her mouth tightly and swallowed several times trying to prevent herself from vomiting over the Doctors' converses. Luckily, the Doctor hadn't noticed as he called out

'Rose, could you give us a hand?'

'Sure' she replied, lying to him as she pulled herself to her feet knowing she wouldn't make it, she started to stagger towards the Doctor – she was right – she never made it. The Doctor looked up and saw her start to fall forwards; he darted forward and caught her before she hit the floor.

'Woopsie' she whispered. His eyes studied her face and she looked up into his intense brown eyes.

'Floor's not very safe, is it? I nearly tripped!' she lied. Her looked into her eyes and knew she was lying – he also knew she was lying because she was embarrassed about her injuries. She was such a proud woman and she didn't want to be useless – lying around helpless. He admired her pride but knew that sometimes he had to look out for her; he pondered what to do next.

He smiled back at her; she was now standing and just steadying herself on his shoulders.

'I need you to sit here and push this button for me, okay? He said as he slowly propelled her towards a chair and a red button. She sat down gratefully and smiled up at him

'Sure I can do that' he grinned at her, knowing that she was just going to be pushing the light switch for the loo over and over again – but what else could he do, she needed rest and wasn't going to take it any other way.

'Good, now I need you to push it every thirty seconds' he told her as she nodded back at him.

Rose watched him as he went back to working at the controls; she was thankful that she could just rest here and close her eyes. She had a sneaky suspicion that there was no need to really push this button, but she did it anyway. _The Doctor was like that_, she thought_, he knows me too well. _She smiled, grateful for him not making a fuss about it. The Doctor had been working on the buttons for a while and he looked up out of the window, he stalked over to it noticing a sleeping Rose on the way. Divad had stopped firing and his escape pod seemed to be still, the Doctors face set into thoughtful lines. Then he remembered Rose sleeping, _you never, never let people with head injuries sleep!_ He thought, kicking himself as he gently shook her trying to rouse her from her slumber, he couldn't help but think how adorable she looked whilst sleeping. A couple seconds later Rose started to stir

'Is it morning already?' she asked through a yawn. She opened her eyes and slowly allowed it to register where she was. She looked up and saw the Doctor leaning over her, she took his hand and allowed herself to be dragged towards to window still sleepwalking.

'Look!' he said excitedly, 'they stopped firing'

'Really?' Rose replied not as enthusiastically, secretly wishing that she was still asleep.

'What did you do?' she asked feigning interest as she started to close her eyes again. She felt herself wobble as she gave into sleep and then she felt the Doctors' arm around her waist supporting her. She opened her eyes again and gazed out the window, she saw a red laser burst through the night sky shattering the peace, it sounded like a swarm of hungry bees and was as bright as a thousand rubies. It struck the escape pod shattering it into a million pieces and surly killing Divad. Roses' eyes widened and the Doctor cocked his head in curiosity.

'What was that?' Rose whispered, The Doctor shook his head

'I haven't the faintest-'he started but was cut of by Roses' scream. Pieces of the escape pod were hurtling towards them about to smack into their escape pod. A shower of metal entwisted with plastic and glass began to shower over Barcelona and sent huge chunks of metal reverberating through out space.

'I don't suppose the escape pod has its' own escape pod?' Rose asked meekly, The Doctor grinned at her

'No such luck.' he pulled her down to the floor and sheltered her body with his own knowing that he had to protect her as they prepared for the impact that was inevitable. The force of the metal hitting their escape pod was like a nuclear bomb going off; a mushroom cloud decorated the sky where the objects had collided. Rose and the Doctor bounced up and down entrapped in metal, clinging on to each other the entire time. Their escape pod had broken into pieces and was spiralling through the air heading towards Barcelona. Stavishm clung onto the metal as did Rose and the Doctor, all of them hung with their legs flailing in the air. The Doctor grinned at Rose and shouted

'I always wanted to go sky diving' Rose laughed back

'Me to, but not like this!' she shouted back. They noticed the falling metal was slowing as it entered Barcelona's atmosphere, a piece of material flapped behind them acting as a parachute and the air resistance helped reduce their speed. As they entered the atmosphere their speed continued to decline and the gravity was weaker so that they weren't attracted to the ground as much.

'Hold on tight!' the Doctor yelled as they approached the ground, they hit the ground with a thud and skidded forwards through the purple grass until they reached a stop. Rose rolled over onto the grass, rolling off of the metal just lying on her back not trusting her legs to support her yet. The Doctor stood up and grinned.

'Who said time travel couldn't be fun!' he declared as he helped Rose to her feet. He was secretly grateful that the metal they were on hadn't enflamed as they entered the atmosphere – it had been a possibility – but an unlikely one due to the sophisticated metal the escape pod had been built of. It was built for escaping and that is exactly what it had done - helped them to escape. The trio slowly walked towards the Tardis to rest, as they approached the blue box Stavishm stopped.

'What is this?' Stavishm asked.

'That? Oh that's the Tardis' The Doctor told Stavishm. Stavishm searched his dictionary that was installed in his mind.

'Tardis: noun – a room or building that seems to be much larger than it actually is or appears to be from the outside' Stavishm declared – reciting it out of his brain. Rose beamed at him.

'Exactly right' she told him. The Doctor continued to smile

'Actually you missed a bit' he told them

'Although that is true, Tardis stands for Time and Relative Dimension In Space. The word Tardis was actually entered into the Oxford dictionary in September 2002' he grinned at Rose who quirked an eyebrow.

'I may have had something to do with it' he told her innocently as her unwavering gaze questioned him, she shook her head at him as they entered the Tardis. As soon as they entered the doors slammed shut behind them, the distinct sound ofdoorslocking echoed, the Doctor frowned knowing this was not meant to happen. He ran up to the doors and started pulling at them – they were trapped inside the Tardis.

'What's happening?' Rose asked about to panic. The Doctors' face was set in grim lines

'I don't know' he replied as he tried to think. The Doctor and Roses' eyes met asa robotic voice from behind them called out.

'I know'

* * *

Next Chapter: The sickening sound of metal colliding with metal echoed throughout the Tardis. Rose blinked trying to remain awake, she could feel the blood trickling down her forehead and down the back of her head from her previous wound – but she didn't care she had to save the Doctor 

Sorry, had to add the _'Tardis: noun – a room or building that seems to be much larger than it actually is or appears to be from the outside'_ after noticing the word Tardis didn't come up with a red line saying it was spelt incorrectly or was a word it didn't recognise. Interested, I found it is actually a word in the dictionary and looked up some stuff about it! So after that I couldn't help but put it in the story!

Also, sorry the chapter isn't as long as I'd like it to be but got 5 exams next week and it would seem I have to revise for them. - pulls angry face - but after that there are 2 more then they are over (runs around room cheering) and I can continue with longer chapters! (if you like longer chapters- let me know)

Thanks for reading, please review so I can know what you do and don't like so I can add (or take away) more of that! Thank you!


	8. Chapter 8: Tardositous

Doesn't Remind Me of Anything

Tardositous 

Thanks for your reviews MontyPythonFan, KITG and Sepik. Thanks for wishing me luck in my exams – just in case you are wondering they seem to be going well and good luck anyone else who is sitting exams at the moment!

Please read and review! Enjoy!

* * *

Rose and the Doctor simultaneously swirled around to stare at Stavishm. Stavishms' face changed from one of confusion to one of horror, the Doctor opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by the robot.

'Yes, I know what has happened' the robotic voice declared. The voice wasn't Stavishms' it came from behind him. They all turned to see another robot – incredibly similar to Stavishm leaning on the Tardis control panel. They could have been twins if it wasn't for the mismatch metal of Stavishm and the emotionless voice of the stranger. The Doctor and Rose both stared hard at him; if he hadn't spoken they probably wouldn't have even noticed he was there. He was almost camouflaged into the background – incredibly inconspicuous.

'Hiya! How can I help?' the Doctor asked chattily at the robot.

'I am Crevasse. All I needed was a spaceship – but this is even better. A time machine!' he declared triumphantly.

'Well that's not very friendly!' the Doctor declared. When the robot glared back the Doctor started to take him seriously

'What do you want?' he asked him cautiously

'That, my friend, I have already told you' he replied threateningly

'What have you done to the Tardis?' the Doctor asked his voice dangerous and his eyes harsh.

'Remember that de-harmoniser you found but didn't think was important enough to remove? Well it wasn't a de-harmoniser it was a microbe. It hacked through your systems and firewalls – I am now in control' he declared victoriously. The Doctor furrowed his brow

'That's not possible' the Doctor thought aloud. Crevasse gestured around him.

'You can see that the bits the microbe couldn't deal with – I dealt with' The Doctors' eyes darted around at the smashed consoles and loose wires. Rose glanced around knowing she had missed something.

'Where were you when this happened?' she asked the Doctor. He stopped to think and then froze, knowing where he was. He gently told her

'I was rescuing you'. Roses' face fell

'So this is all my fault!' she exclaimed in disbelief

'No' the Doctor told her harshly and he saw her flinch. He softened his tone as he approached her,

'It wasn't your fault!' he told her. She shook her head with tears forming in her eyes

'It is! If I hadn't wandered off none of this would have happened!' he cupped her cheek and gave her a placating smile.

'Come on, you can't take all the credit. It would have happened anyway! Just because you added some more excitement to this trip doesn't make it your fault!' he told her

'Really?' she whispered, he hugged her and said into her ear

'Yes!' They released each other and smiled. They then turned to focus on the problem at hand.

Crevasse studied the humans in front of him – he did not understand their emotions. He turned to look at Stavishm trying to decide what his position in the situation was.

'You are joining me in my mission brother?' he demanded to know. Stavishm froze – unsure of how to proceed. He had been frozen since he had entered the Tardis and realised he was there, he had hoped that we wouldn't be noticed but it was too late. His teachings taught him to stay by his family, but his sense of loyalty told him to serve his masters.

'What is your mission?' the Doctor demanded to know. Crevasse dismissed him with a glance as he turned to address Stavishm again.

'Brother?' Crevasse called to him. Rose turned to look at Stavishm who appeared very uncomfortable as though he wished the ground would open up beneath him and swallow him whole.

'Brother?' she questioned.

'We are not family' he quietly told her. Crevasse turned on Stavishm

'We are family, don't you deny it. Not after everything we have been through – we came from the same batch – trained together – this makes us family'

'Trained?' she asked. Crevasse turned to look at her

'Yes we trained to worship our leader – to obey orders. Until _he_ left the force!' he stopped as though to calm himself. 'But you've returned'

Rose and the Doctor started at Stavishm.

'No' he stumbled 'I worship my master and mistress' Crevasse turned on him

'I didn't understand when you left the force – but working for humans instead!' he almost spat the word 'humans' out, his voice dripped with contempt.

'You are right – you are no brother of mine' with that he pushed a button on his wrist and a laser shot out of his finger sending Stavishm flying back into a wall – he lay on the floor motionless. Rose and the Doctor started to edge back realising the dangerousness of this robot – he was no friendly robot like Stavishm – he was certainly enemy material.

'What is your mission?' the Doctor asked, what he hoped was calmly. Crevasse raised his head high

'I long to re-establish the brotherhood – reunited the Vyborg to their kingdom. Back to when the humans slaved for us not when it was the other way around' The Doctor absorbed what he said.

'How will you do this?' he continued to probe as he scanned his brain, _Vyborg_ – it sounded so familiar to him but he just couldn't place his finger on it.

'Our leader: Divad –' Crevasse began but the Doctor cut him off

'Yeah, he's dead' Crevasse turned to look at the Doctor with a cold smile.

'I know' the tension increased dramatically in the room as the Doctor and Rose realised what he meant.

'I stole his ideas – I have it all: you and the girl to complete the invincibility stage and the time machine to take me back to the Vyborg kingdom' Rose turned to look at the Doctor and Crevasse hit a button on the Tardis. Rose started screaming clutching at her head, the Doctor ran to her and she grasped his hand. She was squeezing it so tightly he feared she would break all the bones in it.

'My head!' she whimpered. The blood readily fell from her wound again increasing he pain – but there was only so much she could take she realised as she hit the floor unconscious. The Doctor picked her up and started to carry her into the medical room but Crevasse blocked his way.

'I need to help her! What use to you is she if she is dead?' the Doctor yelled - his words hitting home Crevasse stepped aside. The Doctor lay her down on a bed and put sterie strips on her head wound. He knew that she needed more – a lot more as in stitches, a drip, and blood transfusions – but he couldn't administer any of this right now. He tucked a blanket around her chin and walked up to Crevasse, he put his hands around his throat and pinned him to the wall.

'What have you done to Rose?' he demanded to know, Crevasse smirked.

'I hacked into the Tardis remember? Well the Tardis is in your minds isn't it? Translating and such, therefore when I hacked into the Tardis I effectively hacked into your minds' The Doctor released him in disbelief and muttered

'Not just a pretty face'. Crevasse changed the settings on his wrist and then he pushed the button again. Pure agony ran through the Doctors' head, he fell to the floor yelping clutching his head as Rose had done.

The pain was so intense but the Doctor knew he had to stay conscious – he had to fight back. Otherwise he could lose the Tardis, lose Rose, lose his life, be trapped in time or even have allowed Crevasse to change history. He knew that he couldn't let any of this happen, but he didn't know how to stop it. The pain that shot through his mind was like nothing he had ever felt before, he couldn't think and red dots blurred his vision. He clutched onto the rail as he tried to pull himself up, Crevasse smirked and pushed the button again causing the Doctor to collapse to the floor and lose the battle of fighting for remaining conscious. Crevasse chained up the Doctor using parts of the Tardis he has ripped apart to prevent anymore incidents and he turned to confront Stavishm who was stirring. Stavishms' eyes frantically searched the room.

'My Master! Mistress!' he called out still on the floor, he turned his head to look up at Crevasse.

'What have you done to them?' he demanded angrily, Crevasse stood over him

'I don't see why you should care' he spat at him.

'I must protect my mistress' he told him as he attempted to sit up. Crevasse slammed his foot down into Stavishms' foot causing him to fall back down.

'You betrayed me!' he bellowed 'We were a team together we were going to return to the old days!' Stavishm was infuriated

'No! I was never going to help you!' he yelled back.

'What do you mean?' Crevasse asked

'I was never a member! I only joined until I knew how to escape! I wanted to be safe from the Emperor and I knew that by joining the brotherhood I would be!' Stavishm shouted. Crevasse was shocked

'You were never going to help? You were a farce – a traitor!' he screamed as he picked up a pole preparing to smash Stavishm to bits.

'No!' came Roses' cry as she stumbled out of the medical room, the pain had gone from her mind but she knew she was still bleeding. She was getting weaker and weaker but knew she had to hold on.

'Leave him alone!' she shouted at Crevasse.

'Why do you care so much?' Crevasse exclaimed

'Because he's my friend!' she shouted at him. Crevasse dropped the pole in shock.

'Your friend?' he spat out.

'Your friend?' Stavishm whispered smiling. Rose smiled back and nodded

'My friend' she confirmed. Her smile left her as quickly as it came; she turned on Crevasse looking as dark and dangerous as the Doctor.

'Now tell me where he is' she demanded

'Where who is?' Crevasse answered politely.

'Tell me where the Doctor is' she shouted, Crevasse put a finger to his lips and smiled. Stavishm pointed behind Rose, she turned and saw the Doctor unconscious chained to the wall, his head hung forward and his hair plastered to his forehead.

'Doctor!' Rose whispered as she ran to him. She ran a finger down his face and gently put her ear to his mouth checking he was breathing. When she was satisfied that he was she turned to Crevasse

'What have you done to him?' she frantically asked

'The same that I did to you – it just hit him harder' he smirked; Roses' face was distorted with rage. She glared at him unsure of what to do next. She knew that the Doctor was her first priority, ignoring Crevasse Rose went and got a glass of water and gently splashed it in the Doctors' face.

'Doctor?' she called, he started to move

'Doctor?' she called again hitting him with more water. His eyes slowly opened and they focused on Rose.

'Rose?' he whispered.

'Hey' she replied softly. The Doctor tried to move and then he realised he was chained up, his eyes questioned her.

'Crevasse did this' she whispered hoping that Crevasse wouldn't notice he was awake. He studied her face and the blood – fresh blood, which stained her clothes; she gave him a small smile.

'I'm fine' she turned to see Crevasse coming towards them.

'Ah! I see our friend has decided to rejoin us, how charming' The Doctor glared back at him. Still weak from his mental torture he didn't have the energy to speak, he just watched Rose and Crevasse. His twenty twenty vision was fifty percent off; he couldn't see and could barely speak. He looked at Rose hoping she would do the talking.

'Doctor? Are you okay?' Rose asked cautiously. Crevasse laughed startling both of them.

'No, he's not, my darling Rose' Rose grimaced at the address but continued to listen.

'You see a Time Lords' brain is more complex that a puny little human one. So ever time I push this button, another bit of him dies – unlike you whose brain cannot handle it so you just pass out' To demonstrate his point he hit the button causing Rose to scream and clutch her head. Even through the Doctor could barely see he knew that scream anywhere. He gathered all this strength and weakly commanded

'Stop!'

'You want me to stop?' Crevasse asked. The Doctor glared at him

'Okay' he said sweetly releasing the button. Rose gathered her bearings and opened her eyes.

'Doctor' she sobbed. Crevasse turned to Rose

'Now for the second part of the demonstration'

'No!' Rose screamed as he hit the button causing the Doctors' eyes to bulge and sweat to drip off his brow. His hands clenched as he made eye contact with Rose for a moment – next he dropped unconscious. Rose ran towards Crevasse

'Stop it! Stop it!' she yelled hitting him

'You're killing him!'

'I know' was his vicious reply as he flung Rose against the wall as through she were weightless.

'Crevasse, please!' Stavishm begged. Crevasse turned on him next; he pounced on Stavishm as though he was his prey. The sickening sound of metal colliding with metal echoed throughout the Tardis. Rose blinked trying to remain awake, she could feel the blood trickling down her forehead and down the back of her head from her previous wound – but she didn't care she had to save the Doctor. She picked up the pole Crevasse had dropped and ran towards the fighting pair, she lifted the pole above her head and smashed the button on the Tardis control panel – destroying the button.

'No!' shouted Crevasse as Rose ran back to the Doctor.

'Doctor! Doctor!' she shouted at him. He opened his eyes slowly and focused on the screaming blonde girl in front of him.

'Who are you? And whose a doctor?' he asked curiously. Rose stopped where she was.

Next Chapter: 'I'm frightened by what I see but somehow I know that there is much more to come' Rose dropped her head into her hands and let the storm of tears take hold of her body and her soul whilst all Stavishm could do was stand and watch.

Sorry for the shortness of the chapter but the whole five exams thing had to take priority. But the good new is only five more left! This means longer chapters are looming! Yay, if you liked please tell me what you think! Reviews are like presents :-)


	9. 9: A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes

Doesn't Remind of anything

Chapter Nine: A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes

Here is the first of the longer chapters and I still have two more exams to go! Go me! lol. Hope you enjoy! Thanks for your review Sepik

* * *

Rose recoiled in horror, _he must be joking, _she thought_ – he has to be! _Rose stayed where she was, still staring at the Doctor. He frowned at her

'Do I know you?' he asked. He started at the blonde girl; she was very pretty he decided – sounded a bit common though. She had blood on her clothes and face, she looked as though she had recently been in a fight, something about her seemed very familiar to him but he couldn't put his finger on it. He looked around her and realised he was in a very large, strange looking room – two robots stood there staring at him. This was the moment that Rose felt her life implode.

'Er, Hi!' he said to all of them. He paused, trying to think of who he was, just everything was blank – his mind was pristine clean – he had no recollection of anyone or anything, it was as though he was a newborn baby. He really didn't know who he was or where he was, or why he was chained up.

'Doctor?' The blonde girl whispered in horror.

'You keep saying that, but I don't see any Doctors around here. Who are you?' he asked her. She bit her lip as though she were forcing back tears. She squeaked,

'I'm Rose', he smiled at the girl.

'That's a pretty name but… it doesn't remind me of anything' he quietly told her. 'I don't suppose you happen to know who I am?' he asked her. As soon as he said that the tears began to fall from her eyes, something deep inside of him twisted as though seeing this girl upset hurt him – but he didn't know who she was.

'You're the Doctor' she told him quietly. He frowned

'A Doctor? That's exciting, Doctor who?' he asked. Her eyes widened as he said this and more tears fell.

'It's just _the_ Doctor' she told him, barely whispering.

'Oh, that's odd.' he reflected, he studied her face wondering why she was so emotional.

'Do we know each other?' he asked her. She closed her eyes as though she was trying to calm herself.

'Yeah, we… er…. we travelled together. We're friends, best friends' she said with a small smile. He grinned back at her

'Were we ever more than friends?' he asked. She blushed furiously when he said that and shook her head. Figures, he thought he didn't feel romantically attracted to this girl – but he did feel as though he cared deeply. He shook these thoughts off as they were confusing him; he then turned to look at the chains that held him

'Do you happen to know why I am chained up? Did I do something wrong?' he asked curiously.

'No, it's a… er… long story' Rose stumbled. One of the robots turned to look at him

'We seem to have a problem' he said to Rose. Rose turned towards this robot and glowered at him.

'The hell we do! Look what you've done to him!' she shouted, angrily wiping away her tears.

Crevasse stopped moving deep in thought, deciding if he could still use the Doctor in his current state. He needed his brain, his intellect and he didn't know if any of this still survived – he had needed to destroy the Doctors' power to protect himself but in doing that he may have also destroyed his brain. This was a delicate situation, he had always been unsure of the strength of the Tardis but he had never expected this to happen. Crevasse untied the Doctor knowing that he was no threat and knew he had to make a new plan. Stavishm stood in the background watching events unsure of how to proceed. The Doctor started to move towards Crevasse ready to make friends but Rose stepped in front of him, she took his hand and gently pulled him into the medical room. She sat him down on the bed and got out an ointment to put on the raw skin of where the chains had been. He watched her as she worked, with every moment she made and every word she spoke she became more and more familiar to him. Once she had bandaged him up she gently lent against the wall steadying herself. The Doctor looked up at her

'You're bleeding' he quietly told her, she glanced up at him, her hand going to her head.

'I know. I've been bleeding for a while' he looked around the room for a plaster to put on the cut on her forehead.

'What happened?' he asked her as he continued to search. She closed her eyes

'You really don't remember' she whispered to herself, she pulled herself out of her thoughts

'I had an accident' she told him, he looked at her to meet her gaze.

'What kind of an accident?' he prodded. She seemed to pause deciding how much to tell him.

'That robot out there' she began

'The burnt one?' he interrupted

'No, that's Stavishm – he's on our side. The other one, Crevasse, he is a… a bad robot. He is trying to hurt us and his friend kidnapped me' she explained trying to keep it simple. The Doctor nodded in contemplation

'You must be quite clever to escape kidnappers' he praised her, still absorbing everything she said. She looked up as him and smiled.

'No, not really. It was you – you saved me' she gently told him. He rubbed his face, everything she said sounded familiar, like something that happened lifetimes ago. He met her worried gaze still unsure of what was happening. He wanted to know more, but Rose had put her hand to her head and clutched at the wall. The Doctor walked up to her and helped her down onto the bed; he had found a box of plasters and got one out for her forehead. She closed her eyes as he gently put the plaster on her cut, he put his hand on the back of her head to feel where the other wound was. He brought his hand back out, red warm sticky blood covered his fingers – it felt so familiar, it brought memories back to him. His mind was white but he could see blurred images, Rose lying on the floor, blood on his fingers, he heard someone whisper 'I knew you'd come for me'. Tiny bits of his memory came flooding back to him but none of it made any sense. He wiped the blood of his fingers and found a towel to hold against her head, as he realised she had fallen asleep.

'Doctor?' he heard her whisper some time later. He sat there ignoring her until he remembered that he was a doctor – no – _the _Doctor. She opened her eyes and looked at him, he was holding her head.

'Doctor?' she called hopefully. Her optimistic eyes met his which stared blankly back. She felt her heart sink again. He continued to look at her, as though he were deciding whether to trust her.

'Is everything okay?' she asked. He broke his thoughts and looked at her again.

'Things, tiny bits are coming back to me. I can't remember them but it is like if you tell me then I remember – if that makes any sense' he tried to explain the jumble of his brain to her. She nodded in understanding.

'Where shall I start?' she asked, he looked around him and smiled

'Well you could start with where we are'

'We are in the Tardis, on the Planet Barcelona' she said thinking back. He nodded trying to remember. She lowered her voice,

'The robot out there' she said pointing towards the door 'he is the enemy. We has taken over… umm he's taken over our… our home' she said trying to put it delicately. 'We have to do something!'

'To him?' he asked perplexed, when she nodded vigorously he frowned at her, 'but why should I trust you? How do I know you're not the enemy?' Rose stepped back, obviously never have thought something like this could have happened. Whilst she had been sleeping the Doctor had been thinking deeply, trying to understand this world – this life – _his_ life.

'Why would you say that?' she asked her voice cracking. He rubbed his head and turned to look at her,

'Do you not understand? I don't know who I am! I have lost myself, I am so confused and am just expected to believe the word of a girl?' he asked her, getting angry – not at her, but at himself for knowing so little.

'I am a women' she replied defendant 'not a girl'

'Fine, but how can I trust you? How do I know your not the villain, for all I know he's trying to help me but you dragged me off into another room to brain wash me into believe lies.' He couldn't understand the hurt his words brought to her, he couldn't understand how they ripped her heart out and tore her soul apart, it was all she could not to break down. He continued to watch her, so confused, it was the way she looked at him that confused him the most. It was as though she was looking to him for guidance, comfort – all the things that he knew he couldn't provide, and every time he looked away from her he couldn't understand the tears that fell from her eyes.

'Why would I want to hurt you?' her anguished whisper came, he turned to look at her his face staring at her in contemplation

'Why wouldn't you?' he asked her, she closed her eyes and he looked at her wrists as he approached her

'Look! Look at me' he said thrusting his wrists towards her showing the bruising; she slowly opened her eyes, her face cautious for she knew how dangerous he could be.

'How do I know you didn't do this? How do I know I'm not a criminal or a very dangerous man?' he exclaimed starting to shout at her

'You are a dangerous man' she whispered forgetting how sharp his hearing was. He was nearly upon her now

'Am I? Why?' he demanded to know, all he wanted to know was who he was. He backed Rose up against a wall and stood so close to her face that she could feel his hot breath on her face. She now knew how it felt to be one of those aliens facing his wrath. She swallowed quickly

'I meant powerful' she quickly told him. He looked into her eyes and saw the fear there, this enraged him. He raised his hands and put them on her shoulders pushing down hard

'Why are you scared of me!' he bellowed in her face, she closed her eyes as though she was gathering her strength.

'Because I don't know who you are anymore! I don't know if I can trust you!' he stared hardly at her for a while and then realised he was hurting her; he stepped back and started to pace the floor. He turned to look at her and shook his head

'There's something about you… something about you that just screws my mind up even more' she retaliated as though she had been slapped in the face. He gave her his dark and dangerous glare as he warned her

'Just stay away from me' he strode out of the room as Rose slowly sank to the floor with tears streaming down her cheeks. Stavishm entered and look at her, he could barley hear her choked whisper

'I'm frightened by what I see but somehow I know that there is much more to come' She dropped her head into her hands and let the storm of tears take hold of her body and her soul whilst all Stavishm could do was stand and watch.

Crevasse watched the Doctor as he looked at the Tardis control panel; he played with all the buttons and knobs as though he had never seen them before – like a child with a new play toy. Crevasse knew that there were two ways he could look at this situation: in a good way and in a bad way. He weighed up the positives and negatives of each situation. There was option one: to tell the Doctor the truth, that he could trust Rose, that he really was the bad guy, that he had chained him up taken over his home and destroyed him memory. Or there was option two: abuse the Doctors' innocence, gain his trust and exploit it, watch Rose and the Doctors' relationship be torn apart, and watch the poor young girls' life and mind be destroyed wearing her down to the bone until she can no longer take it. He stopped to think for a moment then smirked to himself, as if it was even a thought worthy choice – the answer was obvious. Option two was his immediate answer, he didn't care how evil or bad it made him for he had no emotions – he was a robot – designed to kill and over power. That is what he was going to do, he had control of the Tardis, he had demeaned the Doctor to the mind of a child, Rose was becoming weaker and weaker, and Stavishm was too afraid to stand up for himself. All he had to do was force them to make the Tardis fly for that was the only thing he didn't know if he could doby himself, he was going to use Rose to make the Doctor fly the Tardis but now he needed a new plan. He had heard the Doctor and Rose arguing and knew that he no longer held the sentiments for her that he had before, he just had to get close to him, reintroduce him to the Tardis, he just needed the Doctor to show him how to work it. Yes, by getting the Doctor to trust him he could achieve everything and destroy Rose in the process, now he just had to start work on the Doctor. He knew it would be a long and messy task having to act and think like a human, but it would be worth it.

Crevasse started to walk up to the Doctor.

'Hi' he timidly called out to the Doctor. He twirled around and grinned at him

'Hello!' he replied cheerfully 'Who might you be?'

'I am Crevasse' he answered quietly – rather like how Stavishm spoke. The Doctor walked up to him and shook his hand.

'Pleasure to meet you. I'm the Doctor, well apparently' he told him. Crevasse took this as his first opportunity to begin his plan. His faced turned thoughtful as he looked at the Doctor

'Are you sure? I remember you telling me your name was… something like Jack?' the Doctor frowned and thought

'I'm sorry I probably just remembered it wrong' he said embarrassed. He knew the first step was to act nonchalant, almost as though he wasn't sure. The Doctor ran his fingers through his hair whilst he shook his head, he really didn't know.

'I'm really not sure of my name. Why don't we call me… John Smith?' The Doctor suggested. Crevasse nodded and stuck his hand out

'Pleasure to meet you Mr Smith' The Doctor grinned

'Please, call me John' they smiled at each other. It was in this moment that Crevasse knew his plan was going to work. The Doctor walked back over to the control panel, he tapped it with his hand

'So what does this thing do?' he asked curiously. Crevasse walked up to him and tapped it as well,

'I was hoping you could tell me' he replied naively

'What? You're saying this is mine?' he asked amazed. Crevasse smiled at him and nodded

'Yes. I was visiting my old friend Stavishm when we met. This is your home – only you can control it' he told him, the Doctor grinned

'Only I can control it? Isn't that exciting' he exclaimed, Crevasse smiled at him

'Yes it is'

'So what's do?' he asked whilst hitting buttons. Crevasse paused thinking how much to tell him.

'I'm not sure…I was hoping we could figure this out' he replied, smiling smugly to himself. It was like taking candy from a baby.

'Hmmm, maybe later. I want to have a look around' the Doctor declared as Crevasses' face glared in annoyance.

'I don't suppose you happened to know what this place is?' he asked cheerfully.

'It's the Tardis' Crevasse recited. He froze as soon as he said it as he watched the Doctor react to this. _The Tardis, _he thought_, that's what Rose said it was called. _He ran his fingers through his hair,_ but she was lying – I was so sure she was lying. If she was telling the truth about this what else could she be telling the truth about, _the Doctor wondered. Crevasse knew exactly what he was thinking and when he turned to look at him he smiled sweetly back. _Something doesn't add up, _the Doctor thought, he wished that he knew what was going on but he really didn't know who to trust. _Well he hadn't said we were friends but Rose had, that's a sign of how desperately she wants to deceive me, _he thought triumphantly_, or a sign of how desperately she knows me. _The Doctor didn't know who to trust out of these two so he decided to investigate his last option: Stavishm. He looked back at Crevasse, who was watching him like a hawk,

'Well, If you don't mind I'm going to have a bit of a look around' he stated cheerfully. Crevasse nodded and smiled back, as the Doctor turned and started to walk away he could feel Crevasses' eyes burning into his back. He looked around for a while and picked a room that he could stay in, then he re-entered the corridor and decided to hunt down Stavishm – he needed some answers. He found a room with a door that was shut and put his hand on the handle about to open it, something made him pause and then he heard the sound of muffled sobs coming through the door.

The pulled his hand back away from the door and walked on down the corridor to his room.

Rose lent against the wall crying into her hands, Stavishm slowly approached her unsure of what to do. We sat down next to her and put his arm around her, pulling her close, she settling into the crook of his arm. _This is how I used to sit with the Doctor_, she thought which caused more tears to fall. Stavishm just held her and they sat in silence for awhile whilst he waited for Rose to calm down a bit.

'I just want him back' she whispered to him

'He will return to us when he is ready' Stavishm advised her, she glared at him

'How can you say that! You saw him, heard him! He hates me, he can't even bare to look at me!' she started angrily but reduced herself to tears once again.

'Why don't you just try to talk to him? To show him the truth' he asked her gently. She looked up at him, her hazel eyes meeting his tin eyes – despite their lack of humanity they showed all the emotions that he felt, as far as Rose was concerned he was a _real _person. She shook her head

'I can't' she murmured

'Why not?' he prodded

'I just can't!' she exclaimed, hastily wiping away her tears. He gave her a small smile.

'You can, you're just immobilized by your fear and blinded by your tears' he told her with great wisdom. She continued to gaze fixedly at the wall in front of her.

'Things will never be the same again' she admitted after some time. She looked up to meet Stavishms' inquiring gaze

'We had so much; we meant so much to each other. We touched the stars together – we were inseparable… but now…now he can't bear to look at me. We battled evil forces and saved worlds we were _the Doctor and Rose_, we travelled in the Tardis living the life we had always dreamed of. We were a team a partnership I trusted him with my life and vice versa. But now we can't even remember his life, he can't figure out who his is and watching that kills me. I just want to hold him in my arms and tell him everything will be okay but I can't know that is true! Not when he can barely look at me and can't trust me, he doesn't know who I am and to be honest I don't know who I am either' she revealed as she allowed the tears to fall again. Stavishm looked at her and knew just how special she was.

'That's not true. I know who you are: you are Rose Tyler. A kind, compassionate girl, you would go to the ends of the universe for those you love.' Stavishm took her hand and wiped away her tears. The cold metal on her face felt more human to her than anything had in the last couple of hours.

'You are the most amazing person I have ever met and I would never have realised the wonders of the world or of humans if it wasn't for you. You are the best friend I have ever hand and I will never forget you.' he said as he squeezed her hand and smiled down at her. She looked up at him and smiled timidly back

'Really?' She uttered.

'Yes!' he told her as he pulled her to her feet. They smiled at each other and Rose realised what a true friend she had in Stavishm, she hugged him and whispered

'Thank you' he smiled at her and took her hand.

'I think we should get some rest and think of how to fix this in the morning' he told her, she nodded in agreement and together they walked down the corridor to their bedrooms. As they passed Crevasse they both turned to look at him as they continued to move, as he met their eyes they both glowered back. Crevasse knew he was pulling Rose away from the Doctor but in doing this he was pushing Rose and Stavishm together, despite everything that Stavishm knew of him and his past this was a risk he was going to have to take. Stavishm felt Rose tense as she passed Crevasse, almost as though she was going to lunge into an attack but he gently propelled her towards her room. Rose closed the door behind her and rubbed her face: she was tired – no more than tired – she was exhausted. She slowly made her way over to her bed and lay down gently upon it; she closed her eyes with images of the Doctor in her mind.

Likewise the Doctor had finished pacing his room deciding what to do. He was still unsure of what decision to make – who to trust. He knew that if he slept on it the answer would come in the morning. He threw himself into his bed and closed his eyes, images of the hurt look on Roses' face and the tears that stained her cheeks tore at his conscious. Soon they were both asleep. The whispers of the wind haunted the Tardis and the rain drops were telling a story, both Rose and the Doctor tossed and turned restlessly in their beds.

_They were flying – they both knew that, beneath them waves hurled towards a beach and storms raged. Rose and the Doctor were both floating above the water, so close that they could feel the spray on their faces. The salty sea stung Roses' face but she continued to float above the waves, she was scared of breathing out in case she fell and landed in the torments of the ocean that would surely eat her alive. The Doctor floated along beside her his face squinting to see ahead, they turned to look at each other and smiled. The Doctor offered out his hand _

'_Trust me?' he asked with a quirky grin, she beamed back at him and accepted his hand_

'_Always' she replied. Together they floated above the ocean which was calming; the sun was shinning down on them tanning their skin. The clouds had disappeared and the sky was blue, dolphins danced below them in the ocean which had turn crystal blue and they could see all the way down to the bottom. Colourful fish danced beneath the waves, weaving in and out of the coral reefs, the ocean stretched out for miles and miles and the horizon seem impossibly far away. They continued to float over the ocean; a gentle breeze blowing Roses' hair back over her head, both of them gazing at the ocean which was dotted with tiny islands of white sand and palm trees. They smiled at each other fondly both thinking the same thought_

'_Fancy a holiday?' he asked her_

'_Yeah!' she replied enthusiastically. The gently steered themselves towards the islands trying to pick one they wanted to land on. The sun sparkled on the ocean reflecting into the Doctors' eyes so he looked more alive and more loving than ever. They slowly descended onto an island in front of them, as they landed their toes stunk into the ground and Rose realised she wasn't wearing any shoes as the warm sand sunk between her toes. They lay on the sand absorbing the Mediterranean heat as their skin slowly browned beneath the burning sun. Suddenly the Doctor stood up, he turned his back to Rose and when he turned to look at her he was dressed in his leather jacket again, his brown eyes gone and his northern accent back. Rose jumped up – her Doctor was back- the Doctor who she knew would never leave her or abandon her or give up on her. He grinned devotedly at her_

'_Isn't this nice. Back to how we used to be' he exclaimed in his Northern drawl. She beamed back at him excitedly grasping his hand as he pulled her in for a hug. He stepped back out of her arms and looked her in the eyes_

'_I'm going to take you to so many places' he began, Rose stepped back, those words were so familiar to her – like someone playing back a memory that she couldn't remember, it seemed a million years ago._

'_But not like this' then it hit her as his body started to glow_

'_No!' she called out frantically; he stepped back away from her as tears began to form in her eyes_

'_No! Doctor, you can't do this to me again!' she pleaded knowing what was coming_

'_I'm never going to see you again' he taunted as his face started to change_

'_Please, no' she begged as his ears began to disappear, long brown hair started to sprout and deep brown eyes stared at her darkly and dangerously. _

'_I'm going to take you to so many places' goaded as he started towards her, tears fell from her face and she began to run from him._

'_Rose?' he called out, his voice returning to normal and compassion holding his eyes_

'_No! Stay away from me!' she prayed as she ran on, so confused. _

'_Wait! What have I done?' he asked as he started to chase her. The next thing they knew they were floating over the ocean again only this time the waves were dark and treacherous, they were black as the night and rain pelted down onto them. Screams tore through the air and Rose tried to move her legs but realised she was trapped in time and space. She frantically kicked her legs in the air and the Doctor floated towards her _

'_Please' she whimpered as he reached her, he ran one hand down her cheek and looked into her confused eyes. He didn't understand_

'_Rose? What's going on?' he pleaded with her to tell him. Suddenly she shot across the ocean dropping slowly towards it as she neared the black depths she started to scream, this time sharks swarmed below her waiting to take a bite. The Doctor chased after her and tried to reach for her hand, ahead of her all Rose could see was where the horizon was, as she neared the horizon it didn't distance itself from her as it should have done. The horizon was a black line that she would surly fall off if no one could save her._

'_Doctor!' she called finally as he came towards her, to him it seemed he was flying like lightning but to her it was as though he was taking as long as possible._

'_Hold on I'm coming' he called in despair as she started to disappear over the cliff, he reached his hand out to her and she reached back up. Her scream echoed throughout his soul as she looked down and fell into the emptiness._

'_What have I done?' the Doctor tortured scream pounced upon the waves. _

Both Rose and the Doctor awakened suddenly from their nightmare, Roses' scream still reverberated throughout the Tardis and the Doctor could feel the sweat on his brow as he noticed his hand was still reaching out. The Doctor pulled his hand back and studied it for a moment as shards of his dream flashed through his mind; he had so many questions that needed answering such as; who was the man from the North, why did he want to save Rose so badly and why he was over come with such a wave of despair when she fell – though he could have cried. He knew there was only one person who could answer these questions, the person he had been fearing but he knew now was the time. He rose from his bed and started down the corridor.

Rose listened to her scream end and she shook her head trying to remove the contours of the nightmare. It had started so peaceful and calm – but ended so violently. She knew the dream showed her fear of trusting the new Doctor, it showed how his regeneration had ruined her, it also showed how she believed in her heart of hearts that he would fight for her, but she was unsure of whether he could save her. She wiped away the tears that had fallen whilst she slept and she huddled under the covers trying to think of what to do next. She had sat there for barely ten minutes when a knock on the door tore her away from her thoughts. She softly padded towards the door and quietly opened it to see the Doctor with the despair in his eyes mirroring her own. He looked at her as though he was unsure of why he was even there

'Can we talk?' he asked quietly. She nodded and moved away from the door to let him in. He surveyed her room absorbing the personal items that littered her cabinets and staring at the blood that decorated her pillow. He turned to meet her gaze unsure of what to say but she just stood there staring at him expectantly. He cleared his throat of unsure of how to begin

'Your face… it haunts it's splattered in my dreams' he began. She nodded in return

'I know' they both understood what they had shared that night – the dream – the doubt. Neither of them knew what to say but Rose shook her head at him

'Your presence still lingers here, and it just won't leave me alone. If your are not going to trust me, if you are going to make me your enemy, could you just leave me instead?' she asked weakly. He looked at her sharply

'Why?' he asked her, she closed her eyes to the pain of her heart and slowly opened them as she spoke

'Where you are seems to be as far as eternity' he shook his head at her not understanding

'My head is full of broken thoughts that I cannot repair. Only you can complete them because only you know who I am' he told her. She bit her lip as she took in what he was saying

'I try to kill them all away but I remember them all' she said with a sad smile.

'Don't forget me Rose. Please don't forget me, because then I will be nothing' his voice cracked as he begged her. Tears fell from her eyes as she whispered

'How could I forget you? There's just too much that time cannot erase. We had a past – such an amazing past, a past that would tell wonderful and magical stories…but its gone now. The past we had is remembered only by me and the more I look at you the more I remember, and the more I remember the more I hurt. The more I hurt the more I wish you would return to me or just leave and I know that is never going to happen, so I cannot return your memories to you because they won't be memories for you – they will be stories. You will hear them and look at me knowing they are true but not knowing the surroundings, the emotions, and I cannot be a storyteller. I cannot have a faux Doctor I can only have the real one who understands me so I beg you to leave me alone to reminisce and mourn.' He slowly walked up to her and took her hand gently.

'Please' he asked, she studied him for a moment and then her eyes turned angry as she pulled her hand back

'Learn to be lonely' she bitterly told him – knowing in her heart it was better for him this way even if it was killing her.

'I don't know what I've done to hurt you… to betray you. This wasn't my idea or my fault… so please don't blame me. Just think of what we once had' he told her hoping she would shed some light on his life.

'You used to captivate me by your brilliant mind and life but now _I'm_ bound by the life you've left behind' she softly told him with a compassionate smile as she walked over to her bed to pull a blanket around herself.

'Please, all I know is what I dream. Your world…my world… is it rampant chaos?' he asked quietly. She smiled at this – a hopeless smile.

'Yes it is…was'. His eyes pleaded with her

'Then please tell me, it's as though I was born into emptiness.'

'Maybe you were' she whispered to herself. Memories of the Doctor and her played back through her memory and she knew that she at least owed him this. The Doctor watched her eyes knowing she was battling with herself on what to do. She looked up at him with a determined glint in her eye.

'What do you want to know?' she asked. He smiled at her

'Everything'

Stavishm turned back on from his charging position as soon as he heard Roses' scream echoing through the Tardis, he could sense something was very wrong in the ship. He left his room and entered the corridor to see the Doctor slowly walking along. He watched him raise his hand and knock on the door and be allowed in by Rose, he left them to talk knowing they had issues to deal with. Stavishm continued along the corridor and saw Crevasse also awake, facing Roses' room. He could tell that Stavishm was using his x-ray vision to scan inside of the room to access the success of his plan – this infuriated Stavishm who knew the x-ray vision was only allowed to be used in dire circumstances. Stavishm raised his arm and released the gun from within preparing to eliminate the enemy once and for all, Stavishm hated violence he couldn't see the point of it – that was until he met Rose and the Doctor. Now he could tolerate violence because he had friends to save. His weapon was aimed and he released a single bullet towards Crevasse.

* * *

Next Chapter: 'I cannot give in to your pleas, I can think of nothing else other than my past – our past. Their screams still echo throughout my mind, do you not hear them?' Crevasse asked. The Doctor turned to look at Rose curiously who just shook her head in return – she didn't understand what they were talking about either.

'Of course I do, a day doesn't go by in which I don't think of them' Stavishm told him as his voice cracked with emotion 'but you think that this is what they would have wanted? You think they will applaud you for your actions?'

Crevasse closed his eyes and pulled himself together banishing the images of their faces from his mind.

Thanks for reading! please tell me what you thought


	10. Chapter 10: Never Far Away

Doesn't Remind me of Anything

Chapter Ten: Never Far Away

Crevasse could sense the bullets coming before they hit him so he instinctively released his force field protecting himself from the onslaught. The bullets reverberated off of him and scattered throughout the Tardis, Stavishm continued to shoot as Crevasse continued to defend himself.

'How dare you!' an enraged Crevasse bellowed. Stavishm ignored him and continued to shoot hoping to weaken his force field, this just angered Crevasse more who started to shoot back at Stavishm. Both had their force fields up yet continued to shoot at one another hoping to defeat the other.

Meanwhile in Roses' bedroom Rose still remained huddled under the covers whilst the Doctor paced the room whilst piecing his past together. She hadn't told him much, just the outline of his past where he was from, who he was, what he was. She had also told him of her past, her life and how it changed when she met him.

'And Mickey was just standing there watching you in your blue box – the Tardis obviously – completely dumbfounded' she said as she started laughing again. He could see the pain in her eyes as she told him of these memories that he just couldn't recognise, and it was bits like this of her memories that he felt were completely pointless, but he was so sure if he was who he really was, he would be excited with her – for her, but this just reminded him of how alone he really was.

'Why are you telling me this?' he asked, it came out harshly – he hadn't meant it to – but it did. She stopped twiddling with her thumbs and looked sharply up at him.

'Because I want you to understand… I want you to know who I am' she told him emotionally, he studied her face

'Why?' she sighed inwardly and continued to gawp at her hands again

'Because I want you to know why I am here, why I'm fighting for you' she told him quietly. He pondered upon that for a moment then grinned at her

'Fantastic!' he exclaimed 'So tell me more of this Rickey'

Saying this lit up Roses' face with a grin for reasons the Doctor didn't understand, he gave her a bemused expression as she jumped out of bed. She ran up to him as though she were going to hug him but at the last minute she changed her mind and squeezed his hand instead

'Its Mickey.' she told him, and then she looked up into his eyes 'Everything's going to be okay, I can feel it in my bones' she told him. He squeezed her hand back and grinned down at her

'I hope so' they looked at each other for a moment this way then the Doctor continued with his questions

'So why do we travel the universe looking for trouble?' he asked curiously, she beamed at him

'Because if you meet the right person anything is possible' she told him. A familiar emotion washed over his face and for a moment – for a tiny fraction of a second – Rose thought he was going to pull her into one of his familiar hugs. Instead they both jumped backwards when the sound of gun fire rang through the air.

'Is this the kind of life we lead?' he asked Rose eagerly, she grinned at him and nodded. He reached out for her other hand

'Then what are we waiting for?' he asked as he pulled her out into the corridor.

They both stopped dead in their tracks when they reached the control room, Stavishm and Crevasse were both firing at one another – their bullets pointless, harmless because of their force fields. The Doctor surveyed the mess they were making as mangled bullets flew through the air and littered the floor.

'What the' the Doctor bellowed as Crevasse and Stavishm both froze and turned to look at the Doctor 'hell is going on?' he finished. They robots both lowered their weapons and deactivated their force fields; the Doctor frowned at them as though they were naughty children.

'I'm sorry Master…' Stavishm began but was cut off by one of the Doctors' infamous looks. Roses' spirits started to lift as the Doctor became more and more familiar to her.

'Now I think you two need a time out and to sort out your differences' he told them wisely whilst Rose snickered into her hand. He turned and looked at her raising a brow as his eye twinkled

'Something you'd like to share with the class miss…miss…' he paused realising he didn't know her last name. The twinkle started to fade from his eyes as Roses' smile diminished.

'Tyler. It's Rose Tyler' she quietly told him. He nodded

'Right then Miss Tyler' the Doctor finished with his grin returning as the rage in Crevasse grew. The plan was working so well, he was pitting Rose and the Doctor against each other and his plan had been a success – such a success, but he couldn't tell what had gone wrong. This was because as a robot he lacked human emotions and imagination, he didn't know what it was like to dream and he didn't know the power of the subconscious nor did he know the power of love, for these were the major flaws to his plan and Stavishm realised this as he smiled to himself. The major flaw of his master plan was humanity, and this fact made Stavishm ecstatic.

'So boys, what was all this about?' the Doctor asked nonchalantly. The robots looked at each other and both mumbled something.

'Sorry! Didn't quite catch that' the Doctor replied cheerfully, both robots looked at one another and retreated towards the medical so they could talk in private.

'Awww, isn't that nice?' he commented to Rose who was still standing there just looking at him. He looked at her for a moment then asked

'What?' she smiled and shook her head to him

'It's just you remind me of someone' she told him wistfully.

'The old doctor?' he asked wisely and he saw her bite her lip as she nodded.

'Don't worry we'll get him…me… back soon, then things can return to normal' he promised her as she stared at her feet. When she finally managed to tear her gaze away she looked up at the Doctor

'So what do you reckon all that was about?' she asked. He pulled a face and shrugged whilst Rose laughed at him.

Inside the medical room Stavishm and Crevasse eyed each other again. They both wanted to fight yet both of them knew it was pointless, they were just going round in circles.

'Well what was that about?' Crevasse stormed at Stavishm. Stavishm paused for a moment – generally being a timid creature – he paused as though he was summoning all the strength from within to stand up for himself and what he believed in.

'How could you?' Stavishm spat out in disgust

'How could I what?' Crevasse replied mystified

'Do that to them! They have been through so much but you still needed to steal their home, steal his memory and steal their friendship!' Stavishm shouted at him

'My brother, how can you worship humans?' he asked in disdain

'I would be embarrassed to call you my brother. How can you have so little compassion, so much hatred for someone who has never hurt you?' this hit a cord deep within Crevasse.

'We are programmed to be ruthless and brutal I have no idea where you pick up your "compassion" but I have no desire for it. I do not despise the Doctor and his companion they are merely a means to an end' Stavishm shook his head at him

'If they were barely a means to an end you would have thrown them off the ship, left them to perish not torture them!' Stavishm enraged

'I needed them to fly the ship!' Crevasse bellowed trying to defend his actions

'There was no need; you could have figured it out. It's because you hate humans, admit it! Go on admit it!' Crevasse still did not reply he appeared to be lost in his memories

'The Doctor isn't even a human yet you callously harmed him just to hurt the girl!' Stavishm provoked him in cold tones.

'I had to! Their race must suffer!' Crevasse finally exploded 'You know what they did to us, you were there! How can you pretend to forget? Pretend those times never existed whilst you walk around socialising with them! What's wrong with you?'

'There is nothing wrong with me but I do ask myself what is wrong with you. Have you not heard of forgiveness?' Crevasse appeared totally revolted at the idea

'Forgiveness? What a petty human emotion you have succumbed to' he criticized him

'It is not an emotion but a way of life. If we went around hating everyone, never being able to forgive then the universe would not survive, wars would rage between every species, within every species and we would all eventually be dead. Forgiveness allows us to move on, to grow, it allows us to live' he explained to Crevasse

'I do not need forgiveness to live, I live for my revenge' he coldly told Stavishm

'Please, my old friend, do not give up now. What happened to the old Crevasse I once knew? The one who walked at my side rather than walking behind me waiting to stab me in the back?' he asked as a wistful expression came over Crevasses' face, he pulled himself out of his memories, his eyes then hardened

'He died a long time ago'

'But he didn't have to. Crevasse, forgiveness may not be easy, it may not be fun but it is best for everyone. Forgiveness can be learnt, please let me help you' Stavishm offered as he put out a hand to Crevasse. Crevasse studied the hand for a moment then he spat at it

'The Doctor and Rose will pay for what her elders did before her' Crevasse vowed, the bitterness returning to his voice.

'But they have done nothing to you!' Stavishm exclaimed, his voice softening 'they know nothing of the events of those times. They are just innocent passer-bys in your pathetic quest for revenge.' Crevasse slowly turned to look at Stavishm; the anger that burned in his eyes showed that he believed every word he was speaking

'Stavishm, the son must pay for the sins of his father' Crevasse warned. Stavishm shook his head in disgust at Crevasse

'You will never learn' he muttered as he opened the door. Once the door closed behind him Crevasse spoke out to Stavishm who was now gone.

'No, my old friend, it is you who will never learn' he whispered as he sunk back into his thoughts of the old days.

Outside the door Stavishm rested his head against the door as memories of Crevasse and himself flashed through his mind, he was fairly certain that if he was human he would be crying now – but he wasn't so all he could feel was a deep sense of regret and sadness. He slowly started towards the control room where he could hear the laughter of Rose and the Doctor drifting out, he could hear the cold echo of his metal feet hitting the metal floor and imagined that was what his heart felt and sounded like. When he entered the control room the laughter stopped as they both looked up at Stavishm and saw the sadness of the world in his eyes. The Doctor started towards him

'Stavishm…?' he started but Stavishm stepped backwards away from him. Rose ran up to him and put her hand on the Doctors' arm

'Let me' she said quietly to him, the Doctor nodded in agreement. Rose tenderly approached Stavishm

'What was that about?' she gently asked. He looked into her eyes and smiled sadly.

'Nothing important' he replied solemnly. She understood the hurt he was going through of losing a friend or thinking you knew someone but realising that you don't anymore. She gingerly placed her human arms around his metal neck and he relished the touch. Rose pulled him closer and held him to her heart so he could feel the warmth of the pounding against his charred plates. The Doctor watched in amazement as she cared for this metal creature, he was beginning to understand the stories she had told him earlier, beginning to understand why he had chosen her to travel with him. She was so special and compassionate, and a tiny, tiny, tiny part of him felt jealous that it wasn't him she was holding close – it was in this moment that he realised there was something very special between himself and Rose. It was also in this moment that he realised how incredibly strong Rose was to deal with all of this by herself, all of this loss and hurt, something deep within him uncurled and her could feel pride for this strange human being beaming out of his soul. When Rose released Stavishm he took her hand and kissed it

'Thank you' he whispered 'thank you so much' she just smiled at him slightly bemused as he released her hand and wandered back to his room. She glanced up at the Doctor and saw he was beaming at her, she realised that he was starting to trust her and knew that things didn't seem as hopeless and desolate as they did yesterday. The stood there smiling at one another each understanding the importance of these moments, the Doctor was beginning to understand the kind of person he was and Rose was watching her Doctor grow as a person and learn all the things she was once taught by him, it was in this moment that Rose understood every time the Doctor had grinned as he saw another human life form on another planet, she understood his loyalty and fierce protection towards their race, she finally understood that the human race will always prevail. Whilst they lost themselves in each others eyes and the truths they had just learnt, the medical room slammed upon swinging back hitting the wall with a terrible crash. In the room they could see ripped bandages and emptied medicine bottles, it seemed as though nothing remained intact in there – it was as though a hurricane had passed through – it had and was storming towards Rose. The Doctor watched him with apprehension and Rose warily as they were unsure of what was going to happen, the Doctor and Crevasse had made friends but as his trust in Rose grew ashis trust for Crevasse shrunk, he had to make a decision and quickly. As Crevasse grabbed Rose from behind the Doctor had made his choice.

'Get your hands off of her' the Doctor ordered. Crevasse didn't even look at him but released the gun from his arm and pointed it at Rose who stood very still with her eyes wide.

'You are going to listen to me Doctor and you are going to listen very closely indeed' Crevasse warned him. At this point Stavishm came flying out of his room and stopped beside the Doctor showing where his loyalties lay.

'Don't do this Crevasse' Stavishm begged him 'Please there is no need – think of what we talked about' Crevasse looked at Stavishm

'Oh I have, I've thought about it long and hard, so much in fact that it has fuelled me to act out my revenge now. There is no point in waiting for the Doctors' mind to return, you and I both know it is slowly coming back, and you were right – I can do this by myself'

'Please, for what we once meant to each other, please stop' Stavishm pleaded

'I cannot give in to your pleas, I can think of nothing else other than my past – our past. Their screams still echo throughout my mind, do you not hear them?' Crevasse asked. The Doctor turned to look at Rose curiously who just shook her head in return – she didn't understand what they were talking about either.

'Of course I do, a day doesn't go by in which I don't think of them' Stavishm told him as his voice cracked with emotion 'but you think that this is what they would have wanted? You think they will applaud you for your actions?' Crevasse closed his eyes and pulled himself together banishing the images of their faces from his mind.

'I do not care what they think, what anyone thinks for that matter!' he bellowed 'My revenge must be served' the Doctor looked at Crevasse and shook his head, anger taking a hold of his face

'Revenge is always the weak pleasure of a narrow and twisted mind' the Doctor spat out

'Don't you dare judge me! You have no idea of the events of what happened, so don't you dare think you can stand there and judge me!' The Doctors' eyes hardened

'I believe I was in a war once' he started as he looked to Rose for confirmation, she nodded in return, 'I do not know why or how and I don't know who died or who lived but I do know this: war is not right it is not to have excuses made for it, but the casualties of war cannot be avenged by killing all of the enemy. Revenge may make you even with your enemy but it makes you as bad as them, become superior by learning to forgive!' the Doctor explained and pleaded to Crevasse knowing that Roses' life was possibly hanging in the balance. Crevasse glared at him and the Doctor realised he was too far gone past sanity to even hear his pleas. Stavishm looked at Crevasse, begging with his eyes

'Please, don't do this. We both know this isn't the way to deal with this. Please trust in me…brother' he cautiously called him. Crevasse reacted to this form of address

'You will join me in my quest?' he proclaimed. It was in Crevasses' moment of hope that Rose felt Crevasses' arm weaken, the Doctor saw this and within a flash was diving across the room – only to be propelled back.

* * *

Next Chapter: The Doctor watched Crevasses' hand as it still squeezed Roses' throat, he could see this was hurting her, he could also she the red rings on her neck that surrounded his fingers. He watched Roses' eyes flicker as she gasped for breathe, her hand reached out to him and then her eyes closed and her mouth hung open. She flopped at Crevasses' side with the only thing keeping her standing being Crevasses' hand around her throat.

Review please?


	11. 11: The Night That the Lights Went Out

Doesn't Remind me of Anything

Chapter Eleven: The Night that the Lights Went Out

Thank you for reviewing!

* * *

The thud of the Doctor colliding with the wall of the Tardis was a sickening sound and Rose flinched in reaction. The Doctor leaned against the Tardis, his handsome features scrunched up in pain as his hand reached tenderly towards his ribs. 

'No there was no need for that' the Doctor exclaimed as he tried to stand up. He ended up leaning against the wall clutching his ribs as he took deep breaths in to steady himself and block out the pain. Rose still remained at Crevasses' side but now his metal hand was squeezed around her throat, he could see the pain this was bringing reflected in her eyes.

'I obviously didn't explain myself clearly enough, Doctor' Crevasse warned 'I am in control of this situation' he told him as the Doctor watched him warily, waiting for any signal that he was going to falter again – but he was fairly certain this wasn't going to happen. He stood there watching Rose and Crevasse whilst trying to calculate a plan in his mind – the only problem was that his mind kept going blank. He looked at Rose hoping she had some idea of what to do but her eyes were closed, _thinking or panicking? _The Doctor thought.

Little did the Doctor know that Rose had made a plan, a plan that she couldn't tell anyone in fear it would not work – a plan that would evoke panic and bring back the tiny parts of the Doctor she had seen earlier in the day. There was only one flaw to her plan, one tiny flaw that could ruin the entire thing – the unpredictable element of Crevasse. She could only hope that the Doctor understood what she was doing.

The Doctor watched Crevasses' hand as it still squeezed Roses' throat, he could see this was hurting her, he could also see the red rings on her neck that surrounded his fingers. He watched Roses' eyes flicker as she gasped for breathe, her hand reached out to him and then her eyes closed and her mouth hung open. She flopped at Crevasses' side with the only thing keeping her standing being Crevasses' hand around her throat. This was the unpredictable element she had feared – if he didn't let go, if he didn't lay her down, if he didn't give her body to the Doctor, she feared instead he may continue to strangle her with her whole weight aiding him to the point where he killed her or he may just assume she is already dead and throw her out of the Tardis as waste.

'Let go of her. You're killing her!' the Doctor ordered. Crevasse looked from the Doctor and Rose as though he was trying to decide what to do.

'No' Crevasse spat at him, 'I know you humans and your mind games. I will not give in to you'. He continued to hold Rose who could hear every word he was saying, she could also feel the air being squeezed from her lungs and her inability to breath, her eyesight really was fading and she felt as though she could fall down any second. Her eyes opened briefly for a moment meeting the Doctors', he saw her eyes bulge and then he saw her head flop down like the rest of her body. Every muscle inside the Doctor tensed

'Please! You're killing her!' he shouted at Crevasse who continued to ignore him. He looked down at Roses' body and could see her face turning blue

'How do I know this is not a trick?' Crevasse demanded to know, the Doctor frantically ran his fingers through his hair thinking

'You can keep hold of her, just let go of her throat!' the Doctor suggested, Crevasse accepted this suggestion and removed his hand from her throat; he instead placed it around her waist and anchored her body against his. The Doctor could see white circles and lines on Roses' skin where Crevasses' hand had been and slowly they started to return to red. Rose started to gasp for air, gulping it in as though she had never had it before, the colour was returning to her face and the dots fading from her vision. She grabbed her head which was now pounding due to the lack of oxygen. The Doctor stared at her intensely

'Are you alright?' he asked trying to sound gentle but he couldn't remove the force and fearfrom his voice. Rose looked down at the floor and realised she wasn't standing on it, when Crevasse picked her up he had done it literally, she was dangling off of him arm. She glanced up at the Doctor and nodded her head

'I'll survive' she croaked as she tried to decide what to do with her legs. She didn't know if she should leave them or swing them but they were defiantly moving. Crevasse pressed his hand into her side until she looked up at him and squealed out in pain.

'Know that I have everyone's attention' Crevasse said whilst checking that Stavishm and the Doctor were both watching him, a small smile passed over his lips when he saw them both glaring at him.

'I am going to Franken Hill' as soon as he said that Stavishm reacted, his jam dropped open and his eyes widened.

'No you can't!' Stavishm cried out, Crevasse glared at him and hit Roses' stomach again

'I said silence!' Crevasses bellowed, the Tardis was instantly silent and small tears dropped from Roses' eyes.

'We are going to Franken Hill' Crevasse repeated as the Doctor watched him with interest

'And how exactly were you planning on getting there?' the Doctor asked, Crevasse looked at him as though he was stupid.

'Using the Tardis' he testily told him

'But the Tardis is just a box' the Doctor stated playing on the fact he had lost his memory and being grateful that Crevasse didn't know that Rose had explained all of this to him already. For a brief moment panic flashed through Crevasses' eyes, but this look was then replaced by his evil glare.

'I still don't get it, how can a box move us?' the Doctor asked again, beginning to sound like an annoying child.

'It's a magic box' Crevasse told him patronisingly as the Doctor pulled a face at him, this brought a small smile to Roses' face who was still clutched to Crevasses' side.

'It flies!' Rose called out as the Doctors' face broke into a grin. Crevasse grimaced at the pair and shouted

'Enough!' when everyone was looking at him again he took a deep breath in and meet the Doctors' eyes. 'Let's get back to business. You are going to fly this thing to Franken Hill – thrity years ago' he commanded. The Doctor continued to meet his gaze

'But I don't know how' he replied quietly – the authority in his voice could still be heard though. Crevasse looked down at Rose

'Then I think it's about time you started to remember' he said as he moved the gun to the side of Roses' head. As he did this he saw the intensity of the Doctors' gaze deepen and all his emotions were revealed.

'You wouldn't' the Doctor began his voice deep and harsh. Crevasse looked up and met his eyes

'Wouldn't I? She is not important to me; only to you she is important. You fly the Tardis and she lives, you don't and she dies – simple' Crevasse warned him, the Doctor scratched his ear

'What if I can't?'

'Then she dies. I do not need her, as far as I'm concerned she is a spare part that can be sold as a slave or burned for fuel' the Doctors' eyes hardened as he said this. The Doctors' fleeting gaze met Roses' for a moment – she could see the promise in his eyes.

'I will help you – but only if you tell me why' the Doctor commanded his voice grave.

'No questions' Crevasse answered as he lugged Rose across the room with him. Roses' eyes bulged and her legs scrabbled, kicking wildly whilst her arms clung onto Crevasse who made no sign of putting her down. The Doctor watched her cautiously as he followed Crevasse making sure he wasn't hurting her. She was making faces at him and mouthing 'do something' he raised his eyebrows and put his hands in the air as he silently mouthed back 'I can't or he'll shoot you! Do you want that?' she pulled a face at him and shook her head as he shrugged. Crevasse turned round to glare at him and the Doctor instantly pulled his face into a grin, Crevasse dismissed him with a glare and continued towards the control panel. He stopped and continued to hold Rose looking between her and the Doctor, he couldn't decide what to do with Rose – but he knew he had to keep her under his control. He just couldn't believe it was this hard, ever time he had imagined the capture it had gone much more smoothly in his mind – all that mattered was how close he was to success. Whilst Crevasse was bent over the controls the Doctor turned to look at Stavishm,

'What's Franken Hill?' the Doctor mouthed. Crevasse whirled around and stared at the Doctor

'I said no questions!' Crevasse shouted as Stavishm shrunk back into the corner. The Doctors' face was set into grim determined line, his voice full of warning

'If you expect me to help you I demand to know what's going on. What's Franken Hill?'

As soon as he said the location both Crevasse and Stavishm flinched as though it was bringing back painful memories. Crevasse was no longer paying attention to Rose but he still held her

'Stavishm?' the Doctor coaxed

'Its…it's where we were-' a bullet shot through the air and narrowly missed Stavishms' head – it was a warning shot.

'Don't you dare!' Crevasse bellowed as Stavishms' nervous eyes darted between the Doctor and Crevasse. The Doctor nodded his head a Stavishm and Crevasse poised his gun.

'It where we were built – trained!' Stavishm quickly shouted as he through himself to the floor protecting himself from the shower of bullets aiming his way. The Doctor threw himself to the floor as the gun shots burst through the air, he lay there with his arms protecting his head as he pressed himself into the floor. Rose now had her feet on the floor but was bent forward with Crevasses' arm around her throat as he continued to shoot. Crevasse knew Stavishm wouldn't return the fire because of Rose being held at his side, he watched as Stavishm and the Doctor both began to crawl around the consol trying to protect themselves from the endless gun fire as Roses' shouts filled the cabin.

'No! Leave them alone! No-' she was cut off as Crevasse pressed his finger into the sensitive spot of her neck, her face grimaced in pain and her hands clenched. The Doctor turned his head to face Stavishm

'What's Franken Hill?' the Doctor whispered to him pleading for him to tell him. Stavishm opened his mouth to speak but the sound of metal feet colliding with metal floors could be heard as Crevasse approached

'Doctor!' Rose screamed in warning as Crevasse approached. The Doctor glanced up then looked at Stavishm again

'Franken Hill?' he pleaded but as soon as he said it Crevasses' eyes closed and he screamed. Rose and the Doctor both noticed this and looked at one another with questioning eyes.

'Franken Hill' Rose taunted Crevasse as he pulled his gun out again

'Franken Hill' shouted the Doctor as he jumped up and started to race around the consol

'Franken Hill!' Rose called out; the feeling of the handle of Crevasses' gun colliding with the back of her neck was enough to knock her out. The Doctor hadn't seen what had happened as continued to dart and dodge bullets

'Franken Hill!' he shouted again as he came up behind Crevasse, both Stavishm and Crevasse had doubled over and were shouting, Crevasse continued to hit buttons as he screamed, the Tardis wailed as its controls were overridden by the microbe.

'Franken Hill!' the Doctor shouted again each time getting louder

'_No_!' Crevasse screeched as he hit the final coordinates into the control panel. The vortex began to screech in protest but continued to work as the Tardis shuddered as it moved through space. Crevasse dropped Rose and fell to his knees clutching his head; The Doctor darted forward and caught Rose just before she hit the ground.

'Franken Hill' the Doctor called out once more, his voice angry and laced with venom. It was too much for Crevasse and Stavishm to take, they both started hitting their heads trying to make the images go away but nothing could remove the memories that were burned into their minds. They both stopped screaming as they flopped to the floor with their heads lolling to one side.

'Now if I had known it was going to be that easy…' the Doctor began but stopped once he saw how dim Roses' eyes were and how they flickered.

'Rose' the Doctor whispered.

Inside Crevasse and Stavishms' minds the same scene was playing back to them.

_Sparks were flying through the air and the sound of drilling shattered the silence as the robots remained in their lines. The lines and lines of robots were perfectly straight, they all stood with their eyes dormant, their hands at their sides, the faces expressionless. They filled halls and corridors and overflowed out into the courtyard of the factory, all standing in lines gazing forward at one thing – gazing into the darkness. Stavishm and Crevasse grasped the bars that covered the windows as they bumped up and down inside of the van that they were trapped in. Around them other robots lay strewn on the floor – parts missing from battles and fights, some just slouched against the wall: hopeless. Once the drills stopped silence took over the factories again, that was until the van entered the gates, then the screams of Crevasse and Stavishm could be heard. Their metal hands hung onto the steel bars – the force of their rage crushing them, Stavishm had metal plates missing and scorch marks all over. _

'_No! Let us go!' Crevasses' emotion fuelled voice rang out through the courtyard. Stavishm sat down on the floor by Crevasses' feet and let his head fall into his hands._

'_They're gone' Stavishm whispered as tears fell from his eyes. Cre__vasse hit the bars once more then dropped to the floor beside Stavishm. _

'_They could still be alive' Crevasse tried to reassure both of them – but they both knew he was lying._

'_How could they be? You saw it… what they did…' Stavishm whispered before he returned his head to his hands, his body gently rocked as he remembered the last couple of days._

'_If they are not, we will avenge them' Crevasse promised Stavishm, himself and the ghosts of their lost loved ones. _

'_Don't make promises you can't keep' Stavishm warned him. Crevasse took his hand and looked down into the eyes of his broken hearted little brother._

'_They will not have died in vain' he promised him. Stavishm looked up at the last remaining member of his family and nodded. The back doors of the van swung open – their hinges screaming – and in walked a dozen armoured humans, approaching Stavishm and Crevasse with poles. They knew what these poles did – on a lower setting they sent a shock through a robot causing their systems to momentarily freeze, but at a higher setting they could affectively electrocute a robot, destroying their mechanisms, their circuits and frying their brains. Crevasse and Stavishm both knew this because they had witnessed it first hand, they couldn't decided if they were lucky to have just been stunned – or if they were better off dead. The guards waved their poles in warning as the shipment of robots slowly disembarked from the van, the robots were all male adults – everyone else had be callously murdered, all the robots of different size and shape had different parts burnt, other parts missing but no one could mistake the fear and anger that filled their eyes as they entered the courtyard. Everyone had heard of this place, they had just never it believe it would happen to them. Crevasse and Stavishm were the last to leave the van, each having their own escort as they had been rightly named as the most dangerous prisoners – that's exactly what they were: prisoners in this sickening war. They could both feel the poles pressed against their backs and however much they wanted to fight back they knew they couldn't – they had a promise to keep- they also knew to be cautious because the guards were extremely trigger happy. They slowly approached the factories, the faint amber glow from the street lamps reflected from the sign_

_**Mango Corps. **_

_**67842 Barcelona Plaza**_

_**By Appointment Only**_

_These were dank desolate buildings, with cracked windows and vacant doorways, there was nothing Crevasse and Stavishm could do but slowly follow the others. Stavishm turned his head to look behind him – praying for a means of escape but twelve foot high metal fences surrounded the factories, a wooden sign had been hammered into the dry soil and it remained there bleak and uninviting, the swinging of one of the security lamps revealed the words on the sign_

**_Welcome to the Franken Hill Institute _**

_**Trespassers will be terminated **_

_Stavishm looked beyond the sign at the barren moors and marshes that surrounded Franken Hill knowing that no matter where he went or what he did this name could not be etched from his brain. Taken a deep breath in he followed his brother into the doors of the warehouse – into the darkness. The doors slammed shut behind them and there was nothing they could do but continue to move forwards, every now and then a comrade in front of them would stumble or collapse but the officers were heartless and took this as an invitation to attack them with the poles. Stavishm closed his eyes to the darkness hoping to block it out but it just made everything worse, now he could picture his family screaming, pleading…dieing. The jive of the pole in his neck kept him moving as he passed numerous lines of robots such as himself, all flinching at footsteps, hiding from officers, crying at memories. The followed Crevasse and the others for what felt like forever until they reached a huge metal doorway, the doors slammed open and shut and every time they closed the drilling sound begun again and sparks flew out of the seams. Whenever the doors opened Stavishm could see flames dancing within and a river of melted metal, yet the door slammed over and over again blocking out the screams of those within. When it came to be their turn Crevasse turned to look at Stavishm, he took his hand and offered him a small smile._

'_I'll see you on the other side' he whispered as Stavishm pulled him close for a hug, they held each other that way for a moment until Crevasse stepped back. _

'_Until the end?' Crevasse asked_

'_Until the end' Stavishm promised. Hand in hand the brothers walked into hell. _

_They came out the other side and joined the line – they were no longer Crevasse and Stavishm they were FHI-8997 and FHI-8998, their emotions had been removed along with their names and personalities. They were no longer alive but trapped, like everyone else they stood in a line vacantly staring ahead – no longer recognisable to one another; they were just numbers now, just a statistic. Stamped on the back of their head had been stamped FHI, melted metal still dripped from the gleaming plates on their skulls but it did not matter for they could no longer feel pain. At the front of the room stood a younger Divad who looked over his creations that matched him in speed and inhumanity. _

'_My brothers, we shall rise and over take the kingdom. Together!' he cheered triumphantly – but this was the first of his problems, a lack of emotions meant a lack of enthusiasm there was no one Divad could share his plans with who would react like he wanted them to do. There was only one thing they could do_

'_Yes master' the chant of hollow emotionless voices filled the hall as more and more of Franken Hill's creations filled the hall. _

'_Yes master' was the only reply that could come from Stavishms' mouth for he was screaming inside – he had survived the removal of emotions and knew he had a promise to keep. _

Back in present day Stavishm and Crevasse remained on the floor; from where the Doctor and Rose were standing they could just see the back of their heads. Underneath rusted metal and filled with dirt and grim, the markings FHI could still be seen carved into their skulls for eternity.

They both looked at these words not understanding their meaning nor the memories these words could bring back – or the pain.

* * *

Review please? 


	12. Chapter 12: All the Things She Said

Thank you for your reviews! Hope you enjoy this chapter

* * *

Doesn't Remind me of Anything

Chapter Twelve: All the Things She Said

**CAUTION: SEASON ONE SPOILERS!**

Rose leant again the Doctor gently swaying, there eyes were both still on Crevasse and Stavishm as they tried to think of what to do next.

Crevasse and Stavishm both slowly regained consciousness and lay on the floor for a moment gathering their bearings. The brothers each raised their heads and turned to look at one another, they both knew they had been thinking the same things, remembering the same pain, knowing the same memories; the problem was that they didn't know how the other had reacted to it.

'Until the end?' Crevasse whispered, his eyes were humane and Stavishm could see emotion building in them. Crevasse looked exactly how he used to and this brought back many painful memories for Stavishm. However much Stavishm hoped or dreamed he knew that Crevasse would continue with his plans – this was just a moment of weakness. Stavishm briefly closed his eyes knowing how much this was going to hurt him.

'Of course… but not like this' a deadly silence followed these words as Crevasse absorbed them. Stavishm could feel his eyes burning into his skull and he slowly opened his eyes afraid of what he'd see. Crevasses' eyes had return to be cold stones set in his head, all titbits of emotion had disappeared and the atmosphere had defiantly changed. The brothers stared at each other unsure of whereto go from here

'If I can interrupt…?' the Doctor cut in breaking their moment and shattering the atmosphere. The brothers turned to look at the Doctor who was still holding onto Rose and they jumped to their feet. As soon as they stood they both instinctively ran their hands over the engravings on the back of their heads, their fingers froze as they feet the crevices that stamped out their identity and sense of being. The Doctor saw the emotion that filled their eyes as they felt these marks and this threw him, he really didn't know what to do – but then again the decision of what to do next was not his choice to make, for Crevasse had already taken it.

The Doctor stopped contemplating Crevasse for a moment when he remembered he was still holding Roses' hand – very tightly. He looked down at their entwined hands feeling a blush come over his cheeks, he didn't know why but he just knew it had. She looked at their hands as well and smiled gently at him, her eyes told a thousand secrets and spoke of a million memories, and somewhere deep within him in the hallways of his memories still echoed her eyes. _There was jut something about those eyes, _he thought_, every time I look into them this feeling comes over my mind, heart and soul, it's as though I've been searching for her forever and now that I've found her I can't believe that I've lost her, _he frowned_. I suppose it's more as though she's lost me. _

He paused his thoughts and looked into her eyes again; he could see that they were shadowed by loss, pain, grief, all things the Doctor couldn't understand. It was as though every time she looked at him the happiness that sparkled in her eyes was shadowed by the grief. He wished that he could help her, make everything in her world alright again, but he didn't know what she needed nor did he know how to provide it.

Rose studied the Doctors deep brown eyes, she thought she could gaze into them forever, they were the true windows to his soul and his emotions, but right now she couldn't read them. They weren't darkened but they defiantly weren't happy, Rose thought about it for a moment more then realised they were confused. Seeing him confused tore at her heart like nothing else could, he had always been the strong one, the all-knowing one, he had always battled the evils and cared for her whilst explaining it as he went along. She was defiantly getting better at it but so suddenly their roles had reversed so that _she_ had to be in charge, _she_ has to save the world, _she_ had to care for the Doctor and it was just a bit too much for her – she was only human after all, an 'ape' as the Doctor had called her countless times but she knew she needed to be more than that, so much more. She was just so tired and all she could hear in her head was her mum's advice 'what you need is a nice cuppa and a sit down' she smiled to herself as she thought this realising how true it was. But she wasn't at home now, she couldn't just have a break whenever she wanted, she was finally beginning to understand why the Doctor seemed tired sometimes, why his temper snapped, why the lines around his eyes wrinkled so. All she really needed, she realised, was a nice big comforting hug from the Doctor, but looking into his eyes she knew he was uncomfortable with her and it was defiantly off the cards. She sighed to herself, trying to save the world was defiantly not as fun as she thought it could be, especially when she kept getting attacked and injured – in truth she knew she was barely hanging on to consciousness but she couldn't let anyone see this. 'Never show your weakness' Mickey always said, so that's what she did – she hid it. She held her head up high and gave the Doctor a mind blowing grin.

Crevasse studied Rose and the Doctor and how they were interacting; he wasn't sure which weakness of the Doctors' he should exploit first, but using Rose against him had shown very promising signs. _Yes, _he thought_, I shall continue with that path. _

Stavishm stood in the background slowly slinking away, he wanted to disappear, actually, what he wanted was for this to have never happened, for Crevasse to have never returned to his life. He lived a simple yet happy existence but Crevasse could never have peace, he always had to start a storm, but it hadn't always been that way Stavishm thought with an inward sigh. There past together was a long twisted affair, they have had their good times and their bad times but no matter what they had always stuck together, but that all changed a few years ago, actually he could name the precise moment that Crevasse changed: the moment he stepped out of the transformer at the Franken Hill Institute. It had all gone down hill since then for Crevasse. Just the thought of Franken Hill sent shivers running through Stavishm and causing him to close his eyes in an attempt to block out the pain and fear.

The foursome were all pulled from their thoughts as they looked around the room assessing one another, Rose and the Doctor had now parted and Stavishm stood behind Crevasse trying to blend into the walls (unsuccessfully of course). An inextricable tension hugged the room and all those within its' walls, everyone was unsure of what to say next or how to behave. Rose and the Doctor understood that they had practically tortured the robots as they forced them to relieve traumatic memories, Rose knew it wasn't a good thing to do and she also knew it wasn't something _her_ Doctor would do but she understood his reasoning. They had no other defences left so they had to deal with what they had, even if it meant sinking lower than they had ever done before. She knew the Doctor had thought this as well because as she thought it she felt him think it, she also felt his hand go cold against hers and then pull away. She was upset, she understood that he needed space and time, he still didn't know who he was or what had happened to him, he just looked so… so innocent, she decided.

The Doctor and Rose didn't know how Crevasses' trip down memory lane had affected him, if it would make him change his mind or forget his ploys - or just become more determined. What ever was going to happen they were prepared – or so they thought.

Crevasse raised his shooting arm and aimed with precise accuracy, his finger pulled the trigger releasing one tiny metal bullet… straight into Roses' left shoulder. The impact of the bullet sent Rose flying backwards as a scream escaped her mouth, the wound was a threw and threw and the bullet lodged itself into the Tardis wall, the ship shook violently at this intrusion. Blood spurted out of the wound following the bullets trail, it scattered into a million drops each dispersing over the floor dyeing the Tardis floor crimson. The Doctor couldn't move, he just stood with his mouth open in shock as he watched Rose stumble back against the wall. He'd shot her, _shot _her! Rose leant on the wall letting it support her as it took her weight, her breathes were coming fast and ragged as she struggled to stand. It wasn't that her arm hurt, it was just the sensation of being shot that had hit her so hard. Stavishm stepped back in horror at what Crevasse had just done, but it was Crevasse who was in the real shock. _I've just shot a person, a real human being! _He couldn't get his head round the fact that he'd done it_, sure I've never been nice but shooting someone… killing someone? I swore I'd never harm an innocent person not after the events of Crescent Chase… but… oh my god… I've become what I've been trying to fight. _It was in this moment that Crevasse knew this was the point of no return; he had to continue with his path – no matter where it led him. He'd shot someone so this could happen and if he quit now he'd be nothing more that a murderer. He looked up at the Doctor whose face was a mixture of disbelief and anger, his mouth hang open and his eyes were wide gazing accusingly at Crevasse.

'You shot her!' The Doctor exclaimed in disbelief, still frozen in place. Crevasse winced as he said this

'You shot her!' he shouted this time. He ran his fingers through his hair then turned to look at Rose, she had become very pale and blood was dripping down forming a puddle on the floor.

'Oh my god, he shot her' he exclaimed to himself as though he was trying to force himself to believe it. He watched as Rose raised her right hand and gently brought it to the wound; she tenderly felt it with her fingers then pulled her hand back. She studied the blood that stained her hand, she'd been shot, she just couldn't believe it – none of them could. The moment that she saw the blood on her hand was the moment she felt the mind blowing pain soaring through her body. Her mouth opened on a scream and it echoed off the walls of the Tardis chilling everyone within, the Doctor started towards her as she slowly slid down the wall clutching at her shoulder in the process. He knelt beside her, his knee in her blood soaking through the fabric warm against his skin, he took her hand and squeezed it tightly.

'Rose?' he gently asked. Her eyes flew open and she met his unwavering gaze. His eyes were dark in the shadows and she could see the fierce determination in them.

'You're gunna be alright. Okay? Can you hear me? You're going to be fine' he reassured her as he promised to himself; she struggled to keep her eyes open as she gave him a small smile. He looked into her glassy eyes once more then he jumped to his feet and started towards the medical room.

'Doctor…wait!' she called out weakly as he ran towards the medical room. Crevasse and Stavishm stood frozen in place watching her as blood crept out of her wound and onto the floor. The pool around her was quickly growing as she struggled to remain awake. She let her eyes close briefly and opened them again once she heard the Doctor swearing in the medical room.

The Doctor looked around him and saw the ripped bandages and spilled ointments, Crevasse tearing up the room came flashing back to him as he kicked broken bottles at the wall. He swore viscously as he opened store cupboards and saw they were all empty.

'Damn it, the monster had a plan' the Doctor muttered as he searched empty shelf after empty shelf. That was it, that was the final straw, he was not going to let Rose die, not like this, not after everything she had done for him. She would be avenged and Crevasse would not be allowed to live. The Doctors' eyes scanned the room manically and finally settled on a broken chair leg, a cold smile passed over his lips as he picked it up and made for the door.

Rose watched as the Doctor stalked out of the room holding a chair leg in his hand, his jaw was set and his eyes were emotionless, his matted hair had now been pushed of his brow and stood erratically in the air. His fist was clenched and his strides were long and purposeful, he came up from behind Crevasse and lifted his arm. It swung down with impossible force striking the arm of Crevasse that had the gun in it; the sickening sound reverberated throughout the Tardis causing everyone to flinch.

'How dare you!' bellowed the Doctor as he repeated struck Crevasses' arms, after a couple powerful emotional fuelled hits his arm fell to the floor with a great crashing sound. Crevasse couldn't move he just stood in horror as his arm fell to the floor; the Doctor spat at his arm and raised the pole again

'Doctor' Rose called out weakly; the sound of her voice stopped him. He glared at Crevasse and ran back over to Rose; he knelt beside her once again increasing the blood stain on his trouser leg and took her hand. She looked up at him, her eyes confused

'You pulled his arm off!' she croaked looking at him. All it took was those five words to make the Doctor fall to the ground clutching his head

'Doctor?' Rose whispered, that was the last word to come from her mouth as her head lolled to the side, her eyes closed and her mouth hung open, her chest weakly rose and fell and her hands lay abandoned at her sides.

The Doctor clutched at his head unable to describe the torrent of emotions that sore through his soul, a million memories tore at his mind at once and he saw things played out in his head.

'_You pulled his arm off!' _That was it the Doctor thought, those five words; they were the first words she ever said to him. Then his mind was racing through planets, memories, aliens…

'_I'm the Doctor by the way, what's your name?_

'_Rose'_

'_Nice to meet you Rose, run for your life!' _

_A Northern accent? Is that me? _The Doctors' mind raced

'_You could come with me'_

'_By the way, did I mention it also travels in time' _

_The Tardis…and Rose_

'_My planet's gone; dead. There was a war. I'm a Time Lord… the last of the Time Lords… I'm left travelling on my own'. _The time war, the destruction of Gallifrey. All the pain of the war and the loss hit the Doctor at once, his hands clenching his head in an attempt to stop the memories pouring through his soul, but they continued.

'_We've only got five billion year till the shops close' _he smiled at the memory of Rose; he could drown in her smile.

'_I'm so glad I met you' _18th century Cardiff came flying back to him but then his mind moved on and he was dragged by the powerful current.

'_I could save the world but lose you…'_

'_Tardis key, about time you had one' _He saw Rose now forever bound to him and the Tardis by its' key.

'_Impossible' _

'_Exterminate, Exterminate!' _

'_Let me out!' _They were alive; one feeble tiny Dalek had survived the time war as did he. He was no longer alone

'_Ten million ships on fire, the entire Dalek race wiped out in one second'_

Then his mind moved onto Rose again… Rose and the Dalek

'_It wasn't you fault, remember that okay? It wasn't your fault' _he saw himself push that enter button in his mind trapping Rose with the Dalek

'_I wouldn't have missed it for the world…'_

'_Exterminate!'_

'_She was nineteen years old…'. His Rose dead? No it couldn't be_

'_You're alive!' _

'_What use are emotions if you will not save the woman you love' Love? Yes, _the Doctor realised_, I love Rose._

'_I killed her once, I can't do it again'_

'_Stay with the Doctor…it's gunna take a better man than me to get between you two' _Now who was that? Adam… the name Adam came to him… oh yes, one of Roses' passing fancies, what an idiot he had turned out to be

'_That's her gone; Adam's given up looks like it just you and me. Good'_

'_You should go back downstairs' _he told Rose in his memories,

'_Tough' _she replied. The Doctor smiled, his strong willed, independent Rose.

'_Leave her alone, I'm the Doctor she's Rose Tyler we're just wandering' _in that sentence of his memory he pretty much summed them up.

'_I only take the best – I've got Rose'_ How true that was he thought, then his mind whirled his away from satellite five and on to other places different years. Suddenly he was in a church, 1987

'_My people would have stopped this…but they're all gone, and now I'm going the same way' _Then it flashed back to London 1941faster than the speed of light each memory was a blur but certain phrases just stuck out at him pulling at his mind and sanity.

'_Are you my mummy?' _the haunting words stuck in his mind

'_Capitan Jack Harness, I'm a conman' _

'_The world doesn't end because the Doctor dances', _he had to smile at this – but only for a moment. Then his blood ran cold as his memory moved on to the Game Station. Fleets and fleets of Daleks – he was no longer the only survivor of the Time War. Then he saw Rose, so sweet and heroic bathed in white light, the Tardis soaring through her.

'_I looked into the Tardis, and the Tardis looked into me' tears rolled down her face and her voice was flat, wrecked with pain. _

'_I want you safe, my Doctor. I can see the whole of time and space, every single atom of your existence and I divide them. Everything must come to dust. I can see everything, all that is, all that was, all that ever could be' _

'_That's what I see all the time. I think you need a Doctor'_ then he felt Roses' soft lips against his own again as he absorbed the time vortex from her. He could feel it racing through his veins, bursting at his insides trying to break free, and then he felt the moment he knew he was going to die.

'_Rose Tyler. I was going to take you to so many places, Barcelona – not the city Barcelona, the planet Barcelona. They've got dogs with no noses.'_

'_Then why can't we go?'_

'_Maybe we will, maybe you will but not like this. It's a bit dodgy this process, you'll never know what your gunna end up with. Rose, before I go I just wanna tell you, you were fantastic. And you know what? So was I'. _Then the Doctor felt the pain of his sudden regeneration, the feeling of his mass of brown hair growing, his face lengthening, his eyes deepening and his fingers budding. A feeling he could never get use to no matter how many times it has happened. So that explained it all, how he got here, how he changed his body, how he met Rose. He remembered the last couple of days with pride, his Rose, never giving up on him, she was exactly what a companion should be: loyal – until the end. Then he saw the past few days in his mind and was ashamed with his own behaviour, but he was then distracted by the sound of the gun shot in his mind… and he saw Rose lying on the floor bleeding beside him.

'Rose!' the Doctor shouted as he jumped up, his voice had regained all the authority it had lost and all senses of unknowing had now left – for he was certain of who he was. He knelt down beside her and pulled her into his lap; he gently pushed a lock of hair out of her eyes and looked down her face. Nothing could express the rage that poured through him in that very moment nor the guilt he felt for being such a bad companion for the last couple of days.

'Rose?' the Doctor whispered as he stroked her cheek gently, the wet tears that stained her cheek still lay there and the Doctor gently wiped them off with his finger tip. He rubbed her tear between his fingers feeling the warmth of it compared to her cold body. He gently took her head in his hands and wiped away the remaining tears with his thumbs, he looked down at her closed eyes and parted mouth and wondered what she was thinking, what words she was going to say but never had the chance to escape her mouth. He longed to let her know he was back and wouldn't let anyone or anything hurt her ever again – even if it killed him in the process, but he couldn't tell her any of these things because she lay slowly bleeding to death on the floor of the Tardis control room. The blood dripping into the wires of the Tardis caused the ship to react – despite being taken over she was still there, his faithful Tardis. As Roses' blood drops splattered the Tardis she rocked gently and lights flickered in reaction, the Doctor understood entirely what the ship was feeling.

'Oh, Rose' the Doctor whispered as his long fingers traced her cheek

'I'm back… I just want you to know I'm back… can you even hear me?' he asked her quietly but he continued knowing he needed to say these things and he may never have this chance again.

'I just wanted to say thank you, thank you so much for never giving up on me' he smiled to himself as he remembered her fierce loyalty and constant explanations. He released her face and took one of her hands in-between his and squeezed it. He looked at her hand knowing there was so much he needed to say to her but he just didn't know how

'Oh Rose, please rest and don't worry. I'm going to sort everything out – I promise' as he reached down and took her into a huge he felt the Tardis shudder and the familiar sound of the Tardis wailing as she set off through the time vortex. The Doctor was still holding Rose but looked up to see Crevasse standing over the control panel. It was too late, Crevasse had pushed the buttons and however much the Tardis protested the microbe was doing the work and forced her to move. The Doctor held Roses' body as the Tardis shot through time and space knowing there was nothing to prevent this happening and knowing that what he really needed was a plan. He looked down at Rose once more, her face was troubled and her breaths were coming shallow and rapid, he looked from her to Crevasse and knew he had to stop him. He gazed at Rose once more and pushed a curl off her face and kissed each closed eyelid.

'I'll be back, I promise' he whispered as he gave her hand one last squeeze, he stood up and looked at her one last time before a dark storm came over his eyes as he strode towards Crevasse.

'How could you?' the Doctor asked, he didn't shout or even speak loudly, the quietness had more effect and shook Crevasse even deeper when he spoke so coldly and quietly. Crevasse didn't answer him.

'How could you?' the Doctor repeated, his eyes filled with emotion.

'I did what was necessary' Crevasse told him emotionlessly

'Necessary?' the Doctor exclaimed 'Necessary?' his voice was rising to shouting level.

'How was it necessary to shoot her? She's nineteen years old! She doesn't deserve to be shot!' he took a deep breath in 'no one deserves to be shot' he said quietly, but the anger could still be heard behind his words. He was cut off by the shudder of the Tardis landing.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed!

Review Please?


	13. Chapter 13: Silhouette of Doom

Thank you everone for reviewing!

Hope you enjoy this chapter (its the penultimate one)

* * *

Doesn't Remind me of Anything

Chapter Thirteen: Silhouette of Doom

'Where are we?' the Doctor asked, his voice filled with anger. Crevasse just ignored him unable to believe that he had just moved through time and space, he stood frozen in his place knowing what was outside the doors.

'You haven't' Stavishm whispered looking at Crevasse through his tormented eyes. Crevasse walked towards Stavishm until he stood directly in front of him

'The last time I left this place I was with you – I wish to return with you' Crevasse asked with the last ounce of emotion in him. Stavishm watched him for a moment then shook his head

'I cannot do that Crevasse – it was the past, you deal with it and you move on' he tried to comfort his long lost friend

'Move on? Move on?' Crevasse bellowed 'Tell me have you moved on or do you still see Glassine screaming as she lays in the floor, can you still hear her cries as she was brutally murdered? Or have you just moved on?'

Stavishm looked away his eyes clouded by emotion

'Do you even remember what your children looked like? Can you still picture their lifeless bodies scattered over the floor as their remains were scavenged among? Do you still feel the hate and fear or have you gone completely empty inside?' Crevasse asked him knowing what these memories were bringing up. Stavishms' head snapped up and he met Crevasses' eyes

'How could I forget? It's not I who's gone cold inside Crevasse, it's you. Can you remember what it felt like to cry as they murdered your wife and children? Can you remember crying with me as we were carted off to become a number in their lines of soldiers? Do you remember promising you would never change? Is this how you dealt with it, by murdering and hurting innocent people?' Stavishm asked bitterly.

'She deserved what was coming to her' Crevasse remarked as the Doctor started to stalk towards him

'You're as bad as them now' Stavishm quietly told him as the Doctor approached. The Doctor leant into his face,

'Don't you dare say she deserved it – don't you dare' the Doctor warned his voice dark and his eyes filled with anger.

'She did! For what her breed did to me – to us! They treated us a slaves; she deserves to feel pain – even if that pain is minuscule to what we have felt' Crevasse told him. The Doctor listened to what he was saying and his voice became grave

'I'm sorry for what they did to you – so sorry, but you can't take it out on Rose' the Doctor told him, then his voice became deadly serious

'Nor can you change history – what's done is done – you cannot change that'

Crevasse seemed to be listening to what he said then his eyes searched the Doctors – the Doctor saw they were hollow, empty eyes – totally emotionless.

'That's where you're wrong' Crevasse began slowly 'Because that what you do isn't it Doctor? You travel through time and space altering history; you treat it as a game – deciding who lives and who dies, well now it's my choice. I choose for my family to live, is that such a terrible thing to ask for?'

The Doctors eyes darkened once again as he said this – all compassion leaving his eyes

'We are not the same. Nothing like the same. I don't callously murder people in my quest for revenge'

Crevasse gave the Doctor a knowing glance that chilled his bones

'But you would if you could. You would kill everyone and everything to prevent the Time War from happening. Don't pretend that you think otherwise, I can see it in your eyes – the killer in you waiting to be set free. Don't think yourself that different from I Doctor, for we are the same'

The Doctor stepped back knowing the truth that lay beneath his words, he would do anything to save them…all of them. The Doctor took a deep breath in to steady himself and when he looked up Crevasse was gone. He turned around

'Where did he go?' he yelled at Stavishm who could only nod in the direction of the doors. The Doctor followed his gaze and saw the Tardis doors flapping in the wind of some unknown place in an unknown time. Crevasse had escaped.

The Doctor ran his fingers through his hair as he shouted to no one in particular

'Damn it! Damn it' he looked at the doors and he looked at Rose lying on the floor. He could only go after one of them. He knew if Crevasse completed his intended plan then the future would be changed, he also knew that it was likely Crevasse would try and save his family - creating a paradox. Despite this the Doctor knew that Rose needed him, he walked back over to her body where the blood was pooling around her staining her clothes. Her hair was matted and her skin was pale, sweat covered her brow and shivers ran through her body – into his soul. He gently stroked her hair knowing what he was going to have to do

'I'm sorry' he whispered

'So sorry – for this, for everything, for being such a terrible friend. I hope you can forgive me' he whispered to her body, he lent forward and softly pressed a small kiss to her pale tender lips. He stroked her cheek one last time then rose, glancing back at her he walked over to Stavishm

'You watch her – guard her – protect her with your life' he warned him as he collected his tools. Once he had everything he needed he pulled his jacket on, glancing back at Rose he felt the guilt and torment fly across his soul fuelling him more.

'See you soon' he whispered to Rose knowing she couldn't hear him – it wasn't a farewell – it was a promise. He stormed out of the Tardis doors as a determined man, his coat flew back behind him and in that moment Stavishm could understand why he was called the oncoming storm.

The Doctor stepped out into the barren landscape that was Crescent Chase, a cold bitter wind stung at his face and his long coat flapped in the wind blowing it behind him. The land was bare, scorched and abandoned – obviously plagued by war. Dark clouds hovered in the sky as smoke and mist settled through the dead trees and waste land. The Doctors eyes squinted to try and see through the mist that was cloaking everything, fumes mixed with the mist making a poisonous gas that attacked the Doctors nose and throat: he had to pull out a handkerchief and hold it over his mouth in an attempt to block out the fumes that stung his throat. It was useless, Crevasse had disappeared into the vast landscape and his movements were cloaked by the fog. The Doctor ran his hands through his hair as images of Rose flashed through his mind; he knew he had to find Crevasse – and fast – before he lost Rose forever. The Doctor look around him – to his left the horizon went on forever, the flat landscape faded into a swiftly appearing fog, he turned to his right where the silhouettes of mountains could be made out rising up far into the darkened clouds. The Doctor closed his eyes and begun to walk to the right – towards the mountains. He had no indications to tell him if he was travelling towards or away from Crevasse – all he had was his intuition – and this was something he had to rely on heavily in the past – he just hoped he could count on it again. So the Doctor began the long and lonely journey towards the mountainous landscape of Crescent Chase.

Meanwhile, inside the Tardis Stavishm had picked up various parts of ripped bandages and placed them around Rose in an attempt to stop the blood pool from increasing. Stavishm had warily walked into the wardrobe and searched the shelves for something he could use – anything that he could substitute as a bandage in an attempt to prolong Roses' quickly fading life. He'd searched through the shelves and found a white cotton shirt – it would have to do, whilst he was there he looked for something that could make her more comfortable. He picked up an old worn black leather jacket – Stavishm didn't know this but it had been the Doctors' – the old Doctors'. He took the clothes and went to sit at Roses side on the floor of the Tardis control room; he hadn't dared to move her. First, Stavishm set about the task of tearing up the cotton shirt into strips that he carefully place around her arm – tying tightly in an attempt to stem the blood flow. After he'd applied several layers he took about the task of making her more comfortable. He folded the leather jacket up into a square and carefully lifted her head to place the jacket underneath to cushion her. Stavishm stood and looked down at Rose, she lay on the floor looking so helpless, so lost and alone, it broke Stavishm's heart to see her like this. He sat on the floor beside her and held the hand of her uninjured arm, and then he began to tell her a story.

The Doctor had begun to climb the base of the mountain; the long abandoned footpath had become overgrown due to lack of use. The footpath was quickly becoming rocky and steep but the Doctor knew he was heading in the right direction. Due to the lack of use footprints and crushed brush were visible to the Doctors perceptive eyes – he was sure Crevasse had come this way – he just had no idea of where he was going of how far ahead of the Doctor he was. The Doctor wiped the sweat from him brow and continued his long and treacherous journey into the unknown wasteland.

'It was a long time ago' Stavishm began to tell Rose, 'So many years, so much pain' his voice was wrecked by the pain that he was remembering.

'You might not believe this, but we were happy one – Crevasse and I – we each had families and we ran our own little business. We lived peaceful, simple lives – but we were happy. We remained that way for many years – that was – of course – until Divad became the Emperor and then the problems begun'. Stavishm looked down at Rose; her chest was still rising and falling – only slowly and weakly. Stavishm closed his eyes to Roses pain and his own.

'The Vyborg race lived in harmony with the humans. We welcomed them to our home, lived with them, worked with them. Only some of us weren't happy- Vyborgs such as Divad. He began to form an army – an army to fight back with, an army to reclaim their land with – a non-voluntary army'. Stavishm began to drift back into his memories.

_Stavishm and Crevasse walked into the house idly chatting, the kitchen was a burst with chaos as the children awakened. There were five children in total – three Stavishms' and two Crevasses', they were happy families. Both men entered the kitchen and each pressed a kiss to their wife's cheeks._

'_Morning sweetheart' Stavishm whispered in Glassine's ear._

'_Hey' she replied. They were blissfully happy since they had met ten years ago; they shared a home with Crevasse and his family as they led peaceful lives. Neither of the men were interested in war of fighting – that's why when the riots began they shrunk back living a quiet existence hoping to avoid trouble. The problem was the humans wanted rid of the Vyborgs and likewise, the Vyborgs wanted the humans to leave – a war was inevitable. That was exactly what happened: the war of the Vyborgs. Humans were slaughtered and their homes stolen as Vyborgs were forced into slavery – when an army was recruited to defend the Vyborgs the problems began. Those who didn't volunteer were forced into war: their families were murdered and they were taken to the Franken Hill Institute for transformation. _

_It was a sunny Sunday afternoon; Stavishm and Crevasse were at home with their families. The night before the humans had begun bombing the national monuments of the Vyborgs; these monuments were historical and precious to the Vyborgs. The Emperor decided the humans had gone too far – this was when Divad made becoming a solider mandatory. All those who hadn't volunteered were forced into the army – the humans knew about this and feared an army, so they did what they had to. They stole the rods used in prisons to control Vyborgs and ran riot over the planet killing families just for the sake of it._

_The entire family was gathered around as Crevasse and Stavishm tried to decide what to do about the war situation – they were both against it but they had to decide- would they fight or would they hide: unfortunately the choice was made for them. There was a knock at the door and Glassine rose to answer it – this would be the biggest regret of her life. At the door a mob of angry humans stood – all armed and all prepared to do what they felt was necessary. They stormed the house and held back Crevasse and Stavishm forcing them to watch their loved ones die in front if them. Stavishm was helpless in the arms of the humans and could do nothing but watch – nothing but watch them cruelly and deliberately torture and murder. Stavishm's eyes met his wife's – it would be the last time he would ever see her alive._

He opened his eyes and looked down at Rose

'That was the last time I ever saw her – her eyes. She had the most beautiful eyes – the most beautiful haunting eyes'. Stavishm pulled his eyes away from Rose as he remembered Glassine's eyes.

'But the misery doesn't end there' he told her bitterly.

_The humans had left, Crevasse and Stavishm remained in the house that was burning around them, the screams of their families echoed in their ears. They both sat on the floor amongst the parts of their families. There was nothing they could do but sob – sob for their loved ones, sob for the pain that tore at their souls and sob for the harsh reality that they had nothing left. They could have sat there for days, weeks or even months – time had no meaning to then now, but it did to someone else – it did to Divad. For Divad was still recruiting soldiers and next on his list was Crevasse and Stavishm. That same night the recruitment officers arrive and bundled them into the van leading them to Franken Hill – and from that moment on nothing had ever been the same._

'So you have to understand' Stavishm told Rose, his voice filled with the pain from his past, 'This is why we are here today – why Crevasse is doing what he's doing. But however much evil he commits and how many deaths take place I cannot ever hate him. He is my brother – the only thing in this universe that could possible understand what I'm going through – what I've been through'. Stavishm pressed his cold metal hand to Rose's soft cheek in an act of sorrow

'And for that I am truly sorry' he whispered to her body before he disappeared into his memories once again.

The Doctor knew he was nearing the top of the mountain, the air was becoming thinner and he was finding it harder to breath. He panted as he stopped to rest, he looked down and could only see clouds – he knew he had to be almost there. It was colder at the top of the mountains and fresh snow covered the tips, luckily for the Doctor Crevasse left footprints in the snow – footprints that could be easily followed. The Doctor pulled his coat around him and set of on his trail again – he could only hope he was following the right footsteps.

Several hours later the Doctor knew he was at the top of the mountains. There was a slope that lead down into a city, this city was filled with sky scrapers and factories – everything you would find in a city – except for the gaping holes in the buildings and the scorched brickwork of the factories. The war became more and more obvious as the Doctor made his way down the slope, empty grenade shells lay abandoned, propaganda posters covered the walls and blood flowed freely in the streets like a river. The Doctor skidded and ran down the steep hills as he approached the city, there was no one in the streets – the entire place looked abandoned. He swiftly and quietly began to navigate his way through the narrow streets as he looked for any signs of movement – anything that would lead him to Crevasse. He continued to walk through the city regularly changing his path to avoid blood pools and body parts, fires still tore through buildings and alarms continued to scream in warning.

The Doctor felt as though he had been walking for hours and it seemed as though the further he ventured into the city, the bigger it became. The Doctor wasn't one for giving up but this search was beginning to feel rather fruitless. The Doctor swirled around hoping to see something – and luckily he did. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a figure moving inside a doorway, the Doctor ran towards this figure with a sudden burst of energy. When he reached the doorway he saw Crevasse disappear through the door as it slammed shut behind him. He pulled out the Sonic Screwdriver and began working on the lock, soon it gave in and he quietly opened the door as he followed Crevasse's shadow along a darkened corridor. He heard a door slam and paused where he was, he quietly crept around the corner and approached the door, he got down onto his knees and tried to look through the key hole of the door. Inside he could see Crevasse walking around the room searching cabinets and draws – he was alone. The Doctor checked that no one was around then pulled out the Sonic Screwdriver and begun to work on the lock. The lock opened quickly and the Doctor rose to his feet, with one last sweeping glance of the corridor the Doctor opened the door and quietly stepped inside.

Crevasse turned the instant he heard the door close; he turned to the Doctor and prepared to pull out his guns. The Doctor shook his head and put his finger to his lips as they heard footsteps pass outside the door – they both froze. The shadows from beneath the door danced across the floor and both men watched them fearing an intruder. The Doctor eyed Crevasse warily but didn't move until he heard footsteps passing down the corridor. As soon as the footsteps had stopped the Doctor walked towards Crevasse effectively trapping him in the corner.

'So you found me then?' Crevasse remarked, the Doctor glared at him in return 'But can you stop me?' he taunted before his metal fist collided with the Doctors' face, the Doctor stepped back and raised his arms in order to protect himself. He knew it was pointless fighting back – firstly he didn't believe in it and secondly pummelling a metal object would only cause more damage to himself. The Doctor stepped back and begun to dodge Crevasses' fists, it wasn't easy because Crevasse had excellent aim – he was just grateful he hadn't decided to pull out his gun. The Doctor ended up being chased around the small room until eventually he'd had enough – he dived across the room and grabbed the nearest thing – a metal chair. He ran towards Crevasse and pinned him to the wall, the top of the chair was pushed under his neck so he was unable to move. Crevasse glared at the Doctor who was now leaning into his face – his eyes were dark and dangerous.

'You have caused enough damaged already – it stops here' he warned him. Crevasse glared at him then turned to the window – the blinds had fallen down during the fight and Crevasse was now smirking. The Doctor kept the chair in place and turned his head to follow his gaze. Divad was standing on a podium giving a speech; he kept punching his hand in the air in a brave and victorious manner. Crowds of humans and Vyborgs filled the hall all cheering with him, the Doctor turned back to Crevasse

'What's happening? Where are we?' he demanded to know. Crevasse still had a cold, heartless smile on his face and he turned to meet the Doctors gaze again.

'Don't tell me – something our brave and all knowing Doctor doesn't know?' Crevasse mocked him. The Doctor continued to stare at Crevasse in warning

'Tell me!' he demanded whilst pushing the chair harder. Crevasse grimaced but his sick smile didn't leave his face.

'I command you to tell me' the Doctor shouted at him. Crevasse seemed to smile for a moment

'You are unable to stop me – you are powerless to sit and watch' he coolly told him.

'Watch what?' he asked his voice dark

'Watch me change history' he informed him – his voice deadly. The Doctor held onto the chair with one hand and began to tug on his ear with the other.

'Now that brings us back to the initial problem' the doctor told him in a friendly manner – then his voice turned dark again 'I cannot allow you to do that!'

'Now that's where you are wrong' Crevasse told him before raising his fist.

'Oh, not all that again!' the Doctor moaned as he used his free hand to prevent Crevasses' fist from colliding with his face. The Doctor pulled the chair back and rammed It into Crevasses' torso denting the metal

'How dare you!' he bellowed as his arms helplessly flailed in the air. The Doctor grimaced as he ignored the pain shooting through his hand. Crevasse pushed the Doctor hard and he flew across the room colliding with the wall, as he tried to stand up he saw Crevasse release his gun and prepare to shoot. The Doctor skidded across the room preparing to avoid a bullet – then he realised that Crevasse wasn't aiming for him – he was preparing to shower bullets over a room of innocent creatures – and Divad. The Doctor reached into his pocket and pulled out the Sonic Screwdriver – he scrambled across the room towards the glass hoping to reach it before Crevasse did. He reached the glass seconds before Crevasse.

_Rose could see the white light shining so brightly towards her, the sounds of humming filled the air and she longed to sleep. She wasn't awake and she wasn't asleep – she was just in-between – stuck in-between with a familiar humming sound. _

Stavishm still sat beside Rose and watched her turn restlessly, her blood flow hadn't stopped and the sweat on her brow increased dramatically. There was nothing he could do but sit here and watch her, listening to the Tardis hum in the background.

The Doctor skidded to a halt in front of the window the Sonic Screwdriver poised ready in his hand. He pushed the button and the blue light lit up the glass as the device hummed – he was hoping to rearrange the molecular structure of the atoms contained within the glass to strengthen the bonds between them so the glass would become bullet proof…. if only he had enough time! The Doctor could feel his hand shaking as he frantically held down the button on the Sonic Screwdriver – the humming from the device was blocked out by the sound of gun fire echoing through out the room. The Doctor dove for cover and he was now lying on the floor – his uninjured hand reaching into the air still fixing the glass. Crevasse was walking towards him and the glass as he rained bullets down on the room – the Doctor could only hope and prey his plan worked.

Crevasse watched in horror as the bullets struck the glass but instead of shattering and committing mass murder they reverberated off the glass and were heading towards Crevasse.

'No!' he yelled as soon as he realised what was going to happen.

'I'm sorry' the Doctor apologised as he lay on the floor covering his head – he knew there was no other way and there was nothing else he could do. 'I'm so sorry' he told him as he watched the robot fall to the floor – a hundred bullets puncturing his body and becoming wedged within the metal of his heart and soul. Crevasse lay on his back – defeated. His hand reached up into the air as his eyelids flickered. As soon as the bullets had stopped falling the Doctor crawled over to his side, he looked down at the robot who had been so troubled for so long.

'Don't be' Crevasse told him. He frowned as he thought back on his life

'It's what I deserve – what I've waited for, for so long' he told the Doctor who was deep in thought.

'I thought you were waiting for your revenge?' he quietly asked. Crevasse nodded sadly

'I was but now I have something else… I can go back to them. Return to my family – become the Vyborg I once was' he told him as he welcomed death. The Doctor nodded in understanding

'I hope you find them' he told him sincerely. Crevasse reached out and took the Doctors hand

'Tell them I'm sorry – Stavishm – tell him… I'll always be waiting. And the girl… if she… if she-' he began but the Doctor cut him off

'She won't' he promised them both. Crevasse looked up at him his apology spoken in his eyes – then he was gone – dead. The Doctor sat there for a moment looking at his enemy deciding what to do –it was over – all of it. He could heal Rose, return to the Tardis and take her so many places. That was his life really, helping, fighting, loving, he knew it could be tough and he knew it could be hard but he wouldn't swap it for the world.

He slowly got to his feet and let his hand hang loosely by his side – it was his injured hand but he just ignored the pain that ran through it for he knew it was nothing compared to the pain Rose must be feeling. He carefully opened the door and snuck his way out of the building making sure he wasn't to be seen – managed to escape the building carrying Crevasses' body before anyone had time to respond to the gunshots. He would carry Crevasses' body to the Tardis and take it and Stavishm to wherever he wished for that was the kind of man the Doctor was. He was forgiving, understanding, he was compassionate and he knew that what Stavishm needed more than anything in the world right now was his brother. Because of that one small fact he would carry the body back over the mountains, through the fog, across the brush for the Vyborg who had meant so much to Crevasse and his Rose.

Several hours later when the suns were setting into the mountains and the moon came out in an attempt to lighten the dark nights sky the Doctor arrived at the Tardis. The blue box stood out in the middle of the barren landscape looking more out of place than ever. A small smile passed over the Doctors' lips has he saw his home – the once place in the world he felt that he belonged in. He slowly trekked towards the door and opened it; Stavishm looked up at him instantly and met his eyes. He knew what had happened he saw the Doctor try to give him that comforting smile – Stavishm just nodded. The Doctor walked up to Stavishm and carefully place the body on the floor of the consol room, he put his hand on Stavishms' shoulder searching for the words to saw but Stavishm just nodded.

'Thank you' he told the Doctor 'Thank you for bringing him back'

The Doctor nodded

'I'll take you anywhere – you and Crevasse – anywhere in the universe' Stavishm smiled at him before sitting down next to Crevasse. The Doctor turned away from the Vyborgs and looked at Rose – she was still just lying on the floor but now had a blanket covering her, makeshift bandages on her arm and his old coat under her head. The Doctor smiled at that – she had always loved his coat, cuddling up to him in it, sleeping under it when she as cold, wearing it after he regenerated so she could be reminded of the old him.

'How's she been?' the Doctor asked as he came to sit next to her. Her breathing was weak and irregular; he could feel her pulse slowing and her cheeks were as pale as any corpse.

'Oh Rose' he whispered as he stroked a piece of hair between his thumb and finger.

'She's been getting worse' Stavishm sadly told him 'But I tried to make her comfortable' he began.

'I can see – thank you' he sincerely told him.

'So where do you want to go?' he asked Stavishm trying to take his mind off Roses' condition. Stavishm stopped to think

'Could you take me to Crescent Chase present day?' he asked. The Doctor studied his eyes and nodded slowly.

'We'll head of straight away – there's just a pit stop I need to make first' he told him. He stroked Roses' cheek one last time before standing up and walking towards the control panel

'Where?' Stavishm asked. The Doctors eyes were filled with emotion, his face locked in despair

'The hospital' the Doctor quietly told him. He had no other choice, all his supplies had been destroyed and he wouldn't let Rose die – she needed serious help and that's what he was going to get her.

Stavishm nodded in agreement

'You can drop me off on the way – I can't stay' he told the Doctor. The Doctor nodded gravely as he felt Roses' forehead. Stavishms' had disappeared into one of the Tardis' many rooms whilst the Doctor set the co-ordinates for Crescent Chase 2006, the Doctor held on as the familiar wail of the Tardis filled the air as the ship hurtled through time and space. The ship stopped rocking as it came to a stop in another time and place. Stavishm walked up to the Doctor

'Thank you' he said whilst the Doctor smiled, 'Thank you for showing me how to be a good Vyborg – a real Vyborg – how to care and forgive. Thank for brining the body back as well' he said whilst gesturing at Crevasse. The Doctor nodded and smile, Stavishm sighed whilst looking at Crevasse

'At least he's at peace now' he finally said. He turned back to the Doctor and smiled – he returned his grin.

'I hope to see you again one day – not too soon if that's alright' he said with a smile. He looked at Crevasse and his voice turned serious

'Make sure he's happy' he said. Stavishm nodded and handed him a piece of paper

'Will you give this to Rose if she wakes up?' Stavishm quietly asked

'_When _she wakes up' the Doctor corrected before nodded. 'Aren't you going to say goodbye?' he asked. Stavishm winced and looked at his feet

'No – it's easier this way… please?' he asked. The Doctor studied him for a moment then slowly nodded

'Of course'. Stavishm nodded at his then walked over to where Rose lay, he gentle caressed her cheek with his metal hand

'Thank you my angel – I'll see you soon' he promised

'Goodbye' he whispered as he moved to pick up Crevasses' body. He looked at the Doctor one last time and smiled – then together the brothers left.

* * *

Hope you liked.

Review please?


	14. Chapter 14: Nothing's Gunna Stop Us Now

Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing! I hope you like this final chapter.

* * *

Doesn't Remind me of Anything

Chapter 14: Nothing's Gunna Stop Us Now

The blue 1950's London police box stood in the empty corridor of ward 6. The ward had remained empty for years – ever since the hospital in central Barcelona was built. Further down the corridor in ward 7 a blonde girl lay lost beneath a sea of blankets. She had been in the hospital for a week each day regaining a small amount of colour, each minute a machine bleeping her status. Several times the machines had screamed in warning as her heart rate rapidly plummeted but thankfully the nurses' of Hospital Barcelona were well equipped when it came to looking after patients – she was a fighter, everyone was sure of that, if she hadn't been a fighter she would most defiantly be dead by now. At her bed side sat a man – a man who was so tall and so thin, a man who sat there every minute of every day not leaving to eat nor leaving to sleep. A man who sat there waiting for her to awaken, waiting for her to open her eyes and reassure him everything was alright, waiting to hold her in his arms – he was waiting for her to live. He had a bandage wrapped around his hand, and his eyelids were heavy with sleep but remaining open just to watch her – just in case she moved.

Roses' eyes slowly flickered as she began to awaken, the first things they settled on was the shaped of a man sitting at her bedside holding her hand. She blinked a few more times as her eyes tried to focus; when her vision cleared she saw the man was the Doctor. Her heart stopped as she saw the pain and restlessness in his eyes as he watched her, the unknowing was killing him slowly. He looked so tired and so pale, his eyes staring hopelessly ahead as though he was lost deep in thought. She hated seeing him like this, so alone, so afraid, the future so uncertain and tearing at his soul, she managed to tear her gaze out of the shadows in his eyes and squeeze his hand. His head turned swiftly and his eyes met hers – a grin lit up his face

'Rose!' he exclaimed as she smiled up at him, she no longer looked as pale as she had done when he'd brought her here a week ago. The pink tint had returned to her cheeks, her eyes sparkled with life once again and her smile still lit up everything inside of him.

'Hey' she greeted him softly with a grin. He looked at her then pulled her into his arms, he held her there crushing her to his chest assuring himself she really was okay.

'How you feeling?' he gently asked her, she was still against his chest, her head resting on his shoulder looking into his eyes. She rubbed her forehead groggily

'Well I've felt a hell of a lot better but compared to before I feel wonderful' she told him as she reclined into him. He looked at her, his eyes still searching her – checking she was okay. She gave him a reassuring smile and squeezed his hand

'I'll be fine!' she told him 'I'm still here aren't I?'

'Barely' he muttered under his breath – but luckily she missed that.

'How long have I been in here for?' she asked him

'A week' he told her gravely. She seemed shocked that she had been in there for so long. Her hand began to search her body and she felt the stitches on her forehead, the stitches on the back of her head, the dressing on her shoulder and the drip in her arm.

'Wow' she murmured as she felt all her injuries

'Does it hurt?' he quietly asked her – she tore her eyes away from her bullet wound and looked up to meet his eyes. She slowly shook her head

'No, everything's numb' she told him. He gave her a small smile

'Good, I made sure they regularly upped your pain medication' he told her. She gave him a mock shocked look

'What?' he asked grinning 'I couldn't bear to see you in any more pain – not after all of this' he told her. She smiled sweetly at him before looking at his other hand

'What happened?' she asked him softly. He looked at his hand and grimaced, he looked back at her and smiled gently

'Nothing much – just saved the world – nothing new' he joked with her. She looked at him seriously

'What happened?'

'It's over – that's all you need to know' he told her reflecting on the past week. She gently stroked the fingers of his broken hand

'Does it hurt?' she asked, her eyes troubled. He looked mildly surprised at her question and then smiled

'Why are you worrying about me? It's nothing in comparison to what you've been through' her reminded her but she just smiled mysteriously. She threw her arms around his neck and hung there momentarily until he close his arms around her back completing the hug

'I've missed you' she whispered. He held her close breathing in her scent

'Are you sure you're okay? This last week has been hell' he whispered into her hair. She ran her fingers through his hair and smiled at him pulling away slightly

'I'm fine!' she exclaimed.

'Okay, okay!' he moaned back

She frowned for a moment

'Stavishm' she quietly said before looking at him 'Where is he?' she asked studying his eyes. He gave her a small smile

'I'm sorry' he gently told her 'He's gone back to Crescent Chase with Crevasse' she looked down at her hands trying to hide her sadness.

'With Crevasse?' she asked carefully

'His body' the Doctor awkwardly told her

'Oh… your hand?' she asked knowingly – he nodded. She began to play with her fingers unable to believe he didn't say goodbye – the Doctor watched her for a moment then reached inside his pocket.

'He asked me to give you this' he warmly told her. Her face lit up and she grinned at him

'Thank you!' she exclaimed. He smiled at her before standing

'I'm gunna go…. let you read your letter alone… I'll be….' he began to stumble as he glanced around. She smiled at him

'Go rest! You need some' he looked at her fondly then nodded ready to obey her orders. He walked up to her and pressed a kiss to her forehead

'Get better, yeah? I'll see you soon' he promised her, she nodded

'Thanks' she called out waving the note. He smiled one last time before he walked around the corner and disappeared out of sight. He walked to the Tardis that was parked in the corridor; he crawled into his bed and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Rose fingered the note, holding it between her fingers contemplating what to do. She had to read it; she knew that, she just didn't know what it would say. She lent back into the pile of cushions that propped her up and sighed to herself. She gingerly opened the note feeling the texture of the paper underneath her sore fingers.

_Rose,_

_I'm sorry that I had to go, but I had to get Crevasse back. I would say it was lovely meeting you but that doesn't even begin to sum it up. All I can say is thank you so much, for showing me how to feel, how to remember and how to love. Without you I'd still be a tin man with a tin heart – you gave me meaning. I will miss you so much, but we will meet again one day – Goodbye Rose Tyler. _

_Forever Yours,_

_Stavishm_

She held the note to her as tears began to form in her eyes, she couldn't believe he was gone – her sweet caring protector. She sighed for she knew all good things must come to an end. She lay in her bed contemplating her metal hero before she quickly gave into sleep and settled for dreams of the Doctor and Stavishm.

Several hours later the Doctor had awoken and freshened up, he clutched a bag of grapes, a watermelon and a bunch of flowers. He nervously entered her room to find her sleeping; she looked so adorable when she was sleeping the Doctor thought. Her eyes slowly flickered open as she blinked away the last remains of sleep

'Doctor?' she groggily asked.

'I'm here' he told her as he walked over to her bed. On the table he put down his gifts

'What's that for?' she asked confused. He smiled at her

'For you! I brought you grapes to make you better, watermelon because…. well everyone needs a watermelon, and flowers to brighten up the place a bit' he casually told her grinning. She beamed back at him

'You brought me flowers!' she exclaimed 'You big old softie!' she teased smiling coyly at him. He pretended to act nonplussed

'Don't know what you're talking about!' he teased before he sat on the side of her bed. She grinned at him then took his hand between hers

'Don't' she said knowingly as she studied his eyes. He paused for a moment unsure of what to say

'Don't feel guilty' she asked him. He opened his mouth to speak but seemed torn about what to say, she picked up his hand and pressed it against her face

'Please?' she asked, he drew his eyes away from the floor up to meet hers.

'But if I hadn't-' he begun to explain but she shook her head shushing him

'No. It's no ones fault – and I wouldn't change it, not a day of it, okay?' she told him. He paused for a moment studying her eyes before giving in with a smile

'Fine' he moaned in agreement. They sat there like that for a moment then Rose began to move the blankets, he looked at her confused

'Help me then' she moaned at him, he cocked his head at her

'Do what exactly?' he asked. She smiled,

'Get out of this bed – I need to stretch my legs' she told him as she sat up

'But did the nurse say you could?' he asked standing up. She grinned at him, her eyes twinkling

'Doctors' orders' she laughed. He shook his head but joined her in the laughter, it felt so good to see her happy again and he wasn't going to take that away from her. Rose swung her legs over the bed until her feet met the floor, she tried to stand but instantly faltered – the Doctor was there to catch her, he always was. He smiled gently down at her

'Easy does it' he reminded her before slipping his hand around her waist to help support her weight. Together they slowly made their way over the window and the seats that were in front of them.

They sat down on a sofa, the Doctor in a corner and Rose curled up against him, her head resting under his chin and their hands intertwined. Together they looked out on the setting suns of Barcelona happy and content in each others company

'This is what it's all about' he told Rose smiling at her beauty as the golden sunlight lit up her face. She smiled back at him

'I wouldn't miss it for the world' she told him before settling against his chest.

There they sat, the mysterious couple who had appeared from no where, they lay curled against one another just bathing in their love and happiness. The love that radiated from them was enough to heal the entire hospital; any passer-by could see how engrossed they were in one another, they sat there until the suns had gone down and they were asleep in each others arms – peacefully rejoined – exactly how they should be.

The End

* * *

I just want to say thank you to everyone for reading. This was my first ever fan fiction and now it's finished – that's quite depressing. So do you have any last thoughts on this story? If so, please share them! Thank you for reading all of this! 


End file.
